Beauty and The Beast
by Akaihanabira
Summary: Her life morphs into a wicked tale as Orihime finds herself captivated by a man who’s cursed turning into a vile beast at night. To regain her freedom, she must break the curse before the rose gave away its last petal. UlquiHime
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter One: Beginning Tale_

The sun was shining on bright blue sky while white cotton-like clouds gathered at either ends of azure-painted canvas. The birds were singing a harmonious tune on damp tree branches, still covered by the last vestiges of ice. The warmth gradually melted away the pristine snow that had blanketed the roads and streets, puddles of water pooled in crevices of the grounds in their place, while life began to fill the grasses and plants in the color of green.

Orihime gazed this, meanwhile the professor was busily explaining and scribbling chemical compositions on the whiteboard. The class fell quiet; some eagerly listened to the lecture and took notes, while others preoccupied by their own business. Orihime was the latter. She flipped a pen idly around her fingers while the other hand was used to support her chin; her eyes were fixated at the view beyond the frosted window.

It was such a bright, sunny day.

She felt as if the frozen season lasted very short and now the year had flipped open a new page of the calendar. The warmth of the air and the fresh scent of green grass indicated the spring had come, soon the pristine silver blanket would disappear and flowerbeds of various kinds and colors would grow on warm grounds.

And yet for some reasons, she was irritated.

She shadowed her eyes when a warm ray shone brilliantly at her. She gazed at the clear azure sky and the glorious orange-tinted sun that created a beautiful piece of tableau. The vivid color reminded her of something she'd rather not, and yet the very heaven had betrayed her. Stupid sky, she thought. Stupid sun, stupid, _stupid_ Ichigo.

"—chemistry has been used by our ancestors for a number of years, for example—"

Orihime shook her head slightly and gathered her concentration into listening to what the professor was saying. But she couldn't digest a thing when her mind was preoccupied. She ended up staring absently at the complicated formulas and compositions written boldly on the board when she felt a soft tug on her right shoulder.

"Orihime," Tatsuki whispered from behind. "He's doing it again."

Orihime turned her head halfway back and her eyes collided with a pair of jade green eyes. Those eyes belonged to a dark-haired student who sat on the rear row of the right end, far apart from Orihime, who sat on the front row of the left end. He immediately directed his eyes at the professor as soon as she caught him.

"Geez. He's playing innocent right after we caught him." Tatsuki murmured in low voice.

Orihime looked over her shoulder and glanced swiftly at the chartreuse-eyed student whom she caught staring at her not only once, but many times before. He was a sophomore who majored in Chem, a year above her and her friends. She knew him only by name and face; they never speak to each other but casual greetings.

For some reasons that escaped her, she noticed that he had been staring at her whenever she wasn't looking, and that had happened for some times. She didn't understand why he did that, but the frequent stares had becoming more intense that she sometimes grew uncomfortable at it.

"—now, can anyone tell me about the early use of chemistry?" The professor directed his hand towards a student who raised a hand at his question. "Ah, yes. Please declare your answer in front of the class, Mr. Schiffer."

Then the chartreuse-eyed student stood up and walked over to the podium. "Our ancestors had discovered chemistry several hundred of years ago called alchemy. But rather than having logic as the basic idea of use, they created an earlier and unscientific form of chemistry used as means of seeking a way to transform base metals into gold and to discover a life-prolonging elixir, a universal cure for disease, and a universal solvent—"

"He talks like a freakin' robot, that smartass." Renji blurted on Orihime's right, wearing an annoyed expression.

"Well, he _is_ smart, unlike you. You'd better listen to him or you'll fail again." Tatsuki snorted.

Renji quirked an eyebrow. "That's not very nice, Ms. Tatsuki Arisawa. I do _not_ suck. In the matter of fact, I actually passed the last exam—"

"—barely. And please erase the 'not' from the trivia, admit you _do_ suck at chem." She pointed her pen at him. "Who do you think tutored you last time?"

The red head flinched back. "…what the hell, Tatsuki? You're on _his_ side now? Does the almighty Ms. Tatsuki Arisawa finally head over heels for Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer, the honor student?"

"W-what the!? When did I say that! Why you little—"

"ehem." the professor coughed, causing the two to halt. "Ms. Arisawa and Mr. Abarai, please respect your friend's good intention while he is explaining his answer. Or does my class bore you so? If that's the case, feel free to leave. I do not tolerate students who make noise in _my_ class."

Orihime giggled softly seeing her friends were apologizing frantically to the professor, as did the rest of the class. Then she came to notice that Ulquiorra, the chartreuse-eyed sophomore, yet again was staring at her in a way that made her smile falter. The class's attention was centered at Tatsuki and Renji and nobody noticed but herself, he didn't avert his eyes even after Orihime had averted hers.

"…well then, you may sit. I will not tolerate it next time I catch you two making noise in my class—" He was cut by the bell. "…I believe we're done for today, see you in the next class. Ms. Arisawa and Mr. Abarai, please come to the podium."

The students packed their things and left for lunch while four people remained. After a while, Tatsuki and Renji returned to their seats, Renji specifically had a look of listlessness and lethargy mixed together on his face.

"Christ…a fifteen pages essay by tomorrow…?" Renji slumped into his seat. "That's inhumane!"

"You reap what you sow." Tatsuki nonchalantly said as she fetched her bag. "Hime? What's wrong?" Tatsuki said, taking sight of Orihime's paling face.

Orihime smiled timidly at her. "Nothing. I'm okay."

"You don't look well, Orihime." The professor had stood nearby before they realized it. He observed Orihime's face. "Have you had breakfast? If not, you'd better go to the café and eat plenty of healthy lunch."

"Why don't you come with us too, Professor? Rukia will be happy if you do." Tatsuki suggested.

"Oh, I would love to. But I have a conference in another university this afternoon. So I thought of settling this quickly." Byakuya fished out a sheet of paper from his file folder. "Orihime, you're a scholarship student, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well, I have some bad news for you. According to the last exam results, it appears your grades have fallen quiet a tad. I'm not worried since the decrease isn't significant and your grades still far from the minimum limit. But if your grades keep falling, I'm afraid the university will have to take back the scholarship. Is there any reason for this? Do you have troubles keeping concentration?"

"Eh…um." Orihime muttered hesitantly. It was true that she hadn't been able to concentrate on school subjects, she would often doze off in the middle of the class and she had a hard time digesting the information.

"Orihime is working part-time, Sir." Tatsuki revealed. "She lives alone since her brother passed away some years ago, so she has to work every other day to cover daily expenses."

"I see." Byakuya nodded slightly. "It must be hard for you. I apologize for touching such a delicate subject."

"Oh no, it's okay Sir. It's been a long time." Orihime smiled reassuringly. When she noticed Byakuya was suddenly quiet, she asked. "Professor? What's the matter?"

"Ah, nothing." He replied. "I was just thinking if she was to experience the same—no, it's inconsequential. You're a strong child, Orihime." He smiled thinly as he gently patted Orihime's head.

"By the way, may I suggest a tutor for you?" Byakuya suggested.

"A tutor? You'll be my tutor, Professor?" Orihime perked up, wide-eyed.

"Well, no. I have plenty in my hands right now, so I'm saying that you should ask one of the students above your rank to be your tutor. If I may suggest, how about asking Ulquiorra? He's a top rank student and he's—"

"No."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Orihime averted her eyes, a hand had made its way on her upper arm, squeezing tightly. "I'm sorry professor, it's just that—no, I don't think I can have him as my tutor."

"Do you have a problem with him?" He asked, glancing at her and her friends.

"No, I don't have any. I-it's just…I'm sorry Professor." Then she fell silent. Neither Tatsuki nor Renji spoke anything either, but a bothered look was written on their faces.

Orihime recalled how those cold chartreuse eyes were looking at her. How Ulquiorra always stared at her with an expression deprived of emotions, without reasons. How his eyes looked so cold and empty and…lifeless. Like a doll. It chiseled within her memory and wouldn't vanish. She didn't want to remember it, both Ulquiorra and his ever omnipresent watchful gaze.

He frightened Orihime.

"…I see." The young professor finally said. "I have a list of possible candidates if you wish see, you can come to my office tomorrow then you tell me who you choose. I'm sorry, but I have to go to the conference now."

"Byakuyaaa… feel sorry for me too! Reduce the pages, the _pages_, for God's sake!!" Renji cried out.

"Be silent, you imbecile. Be grateful I didn't add another _twenty_ pages for those F's and the vase you broke last summer. And do not call me so familiarly within campus. It's _Professor Kuchiki_ for you." Byakuya retorted.

Renji cringed in a corner.

After he left, Tatsuki approached the silent girl. "Hime, are you sure you're alright? _He_ didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Orihime shook her head. "I'm okay, Tatsuki. And no, he didn't do anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"That bastard's still doin' that, huh? He's sick." Renji commented brusquely.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just bored. Anyways, as long as he doesn't lay a hand on Orihime, he'll live." She reached her bag and swung it to her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine after you have lunch, Hime. The others must be waiting for us too."

"Good idea." Renji said.

When they were just about to leave, sounds of steps emerged from the hallway outside of the classroom. It stopped after a brief moment and the door was opened, a male student with a bundle of sunshine orange stepped in. Orihime's heart fluttered the moment she saw him.

"Oi Renji, what's taking you so long?" Ichigo uttered in annoyance, he greeted both girls when he noticed their presence. "Oh hey, Inoue, Tatsuki."

"Sorry man. The Prof's hemmed me." Renji's face turned sickly white at the thought of the essay he must submit tomorrow.

"Ha! Byakuya did, huh? I guess even the entitled sister's childhood friend couldn't get away from his tyranny." Ichigo laughed heartily. "Anyways, don't you want to go grab something at the café?"

"That's our plan. Right, Orihime?" Tatsuki elbowed Orihime lightly.

"Eh? Um…yes. I-it is." Orihime thought she had forgotten to breathe when she spoke.

Ichigo grinned widely. "Great! I'm going there too, so let's go together."

Orihime felt warmth rushed to her face as it grew red as she saw his smile, her heart accelerated wildly within its rib cage. Yet she felt happy despite the problems she was having presently, despite the source of those problems was just before her, smiling at her without knowing anything.

Why did Ichigo always able to brighten her world?

Her train of thoughts was dismantled when the door was opened again. Then a rather smallish dark-haired girl with lavender eyes entered the lone room, she had a mix of irritation and anger fixed on her pretty face.

"Ichigo, how dare you leave me! I just went to the lady's room for a minute and you were already gone!" She angrily exclaimed, her hands in akimbo.

A look of realization fell to Ichigo, before he frantically said, "Sorry Rukia, I forgot! I swear it wasn't intentional! …_Ouch_! What's that for, you midget!?"

"They're in for another lover's quarrel _now_? Can't they do it somewhere but the campus and places with spectators?" Tatsuki sighed as the two began throwing tantrums at each other, it was almost like a daily routine for them, that their friends were used to it.

"…Orihime?" Tatsuki turned to Orihime. She had her eyes fixated at Rukia and Ichigo with a look Tatsuki couldn't identify. Only when she called her name again, did Orihime turned to her.

"What is it, Tatsuki?" She asked with a smile. She looked fine, Tatsuki thought she was seeing things. She shook her head as a reply.

Orihime gave her a smile before she turned to her friends. "Um…I'm sorry, everyone. I just remember I have to go to work today and I have to go now." She announced.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped when they heard this. "Eh? But Inoue, I thought today you don't have to work?" Rukia asked.

"My boss said she needs more people because a worker just resigned yesterday, and she said she'll pay double, so I agree to work today." Orihime explained reassuringly.

"Oh, that's a shame." Rukia smiled thinly. "I guess next time then?"

"Yes, definitely!" Orihime cheerfully nodded.

She bid farewell to her friends and turned her back on them. She was several feet from them when someone called her name, she looked over her shoulder and saw Ichigo was waving his hand at her. His orange tresses shone brilliantly as a ray of sun fell to him and his smile was as dazzling as the glorious sun.

Her heart trembled.

She walked in fast pace, lunging through a throng of students aimlessly. Her surroundings became blurs of colors while noises fell to deaf ears. She didn't know where she was going; she just kept on walking. Orihime finally stopped in an emptied outdoor corridor of the campus' garden in the back of the main building, out of breath.

_What am I doing?_ She thought as she leaned her back against a brick pillar. She realized she was only running away, although what she said wasn't a lie, it didn't change the fact that she had tried to escape reality.

She was a coward.

She closed her eyes and a bundle of sunshine orange flashed before the darkness. She opened her eyes and hung her head, a pang of loneliness made its way into her chest. She slowly placed her palm above her heart and felt it rumbled.

"No…I…" she muttered softly, a pair of lavender eyes flashed before her eyes. "I _don't_—"

"—stop fooling around!"

Orihime's eyes widened at the presence of another person. She cast her gaze to her surroundings but found no one but herself was nearby, but when she searched around she saw two men were standing in the wood area not very far from the garden hall. One of them had spiky, bright azure hair while the other…Orihime held her breath when she recognized that raven hair and dim chartreuse eyes. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"I am not fooling around, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked calm, despite the other man's outburst.

"Then what the fuck are you standing here and playing school for!? You know you must find a—" Orihime couldn't make the most of their conversation, their words sounded crude and far.

"I understand your reasons. But that woman… We can't force unrelated people to be involved in our…situation." The calmer of the two stated, it made the other's face grew redder.

"Fuck it!! This is not just about you, you motherfucker—"

As their argument of obstinate words went on, Orihime felt she must leave them both alone. She backed away slowly and soundlessly, but she failed to notice a wastebasket behind her. Orihime gave out a soft gasp when the basket rolled over by her feet, quickly slapped a hand onto her mouth.

"…Who's there!?"

Orihime quickly spun on her heels to leave, the second she did the man with azure-colored hair was already standing in front of her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise_. I thought he was over there a second ago…_ She mused in her shock; she swiftly looked over her shoulder and realized he had gone from his previous position.

"…who're you, chick?" Grimmjow glared down to her.

Orihime's heart began to pound under those piercing cold blue eyes, she couldn't see before because of the distance, but now she noticed that this man's eyes…although his were filled with emotions, reminded her awfully of someone who lacked them.

Ulquiorra approached them from Orihime's behind, wide-eyed when he identified her. "Orihime Inoue…what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow glanced to Ulquiorra, then down to the girl. "…Inoue…Orihime?" He muttered. A chill ran down her spine as a wide, eerie grin started forming on Grimmjow's lips. "I see…so it's _her_."

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra suddenly looked stern. Orihime couldn't understand the flow of the conversation as she only repeatedly glanced at them.

"Don't play fool, Ulquiorra. It's her isn't it? The one _you_ want!" Grimmjow barked. "We're running out of time. You've been weak all this time. You could've just used a girl or two, 'bout time to finish this once and for all…" He glared at Orihime and stretched out his hand.

Ulquiorra had pulled Orihime by the arm before Grimmjow could. Orihime, in her bewilderment, couldn't control her balance; resulting her back to fall against Ulquiorra's chest. She could hear Ulquiorra's chest rumbled deeply as he spoke. "Stop it, Grimmjow. She's unrelated."

"We can work on that."

Ulquiorra grasped at both of Orihime's upper arms, he brought his face close to her ear and whispered, "When I release you, run home and lock the doors. Don't leave tonight."

"Wh-what? I don't understand… I…I have to work today…" Orihime replied, glancing confusedly at him.

"Cancel it. You _absolutely_ cannot leave your house tonight, no matter the reason. I'm sorry I can't give you an explanation right now, but please trust me." Orihime saw those chartreuse eyes gazed at her, yet she didn't feel fright but the otherwise. She wanted to ask him, but Grimmjow was slowly approaching them.

Before Grimmjow had been near enough, Ulquiorra pushed Orihime to the back and released his hands. Orihime immediately forced her legs to run, almost stumbling on her way. She had no idea what was going on and what their conversation meant, but somehow she had a bad feeling.

She briefly looked over her shoulder and Ulquiorra's back came to view. Of the things that she just witnessed, she could only understand one thing.

_He's trying to protect me._

_Why? And from what? _

Orihime decided to save those questions for now.

--

It was already 10 P.M.

Orihime sighed as she held her legs close to her chest, clutching onto the thick blanket around her svelte body for warmth. The sounds of tickling clock filled the cold, silent atmosphere.

She hadn't come to work today. As soon as she got home, she called her boss and told her she couldn't work at the florist today and she had apologized. She even made sure to lock the doors and windows in her apartment. She did everything Ulquiorra told her.

She felt odd.

She had plenty of time to spare, hours even, and it caused her to think a lot about the strange things happened to her today. Up until recently, Orihime thought of Ulquiorra as a cold and unfriendly person, and she had been a little scared of him. And yet the recent event had proved that he was better than that. She realized they never had a real conversation before, would her perspective towards him be different if they had talked earlier? He protected her from that man called Grimmjow.

Orihime felt awful. She had assumed Ulquiorra before she actually knew him.

She clutched the blanket tighter as she buried her face on her knees.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of tickling clock, it was far better than having dull silence surrounding her, particularly at night, where she would be alone in her room. Before, when her brother was still alive, they would have dinner and watch TV together until bedtime, her brother would take her to bed and stroke her hair until she fell asleep; those nights were her happiest time. Being alone every night reminded her of him.

Somehow…she felt lonely.

Orihime got off of her bed and walked over to a wooden cabinet across the bed. She took a photo frame with a picture of her brother and stared at the face she missed so much. She smiled. "I miss you, brother."

She held it close to her heart, before placing it back to its place. _No, I can't show him my sad face._ She thought as she shook her head. She thought she had to look fine and happy so her brother in heaven wouldn't worry about her, she must become strong.

Orihime decided to go to the kitchen and fix herself a dinner, since she hadn't had one. She remembered she had some leftovers in the refrigerator. "Yes! Some meal will definitely cheer me up!" She said to herself.

She went to the door and reached for the doorknob, when she heard loud shattering noise coming from outside her room. Orihime gasped in surprise, she was sure it came from the living room just across her bedroom.

_Is it thief?_ She instinctively reached for something she could use as weapon.

She gingerly opened the door and prepared herself with a mop. When the door leaf was wide opened, her eyes widened as she took the sight of the intruder. It wasn't even human. What she saw was a huge animal that looked like a leopard, no, a white panther was there, standing in the center of a cluster made of shattered glass. The glass door that led to the porch had a big hole that suggested it had been cracked open.

The white panther looked at her with its unusually familiar azure eyes. Orihime was petrified under its piercing gaze. The mop she held had fallen to the floorboard.

"My decision to follow your scent is accurate." The panther gave out a deep growl. Orihime's eyes grew wide in shock that the one who spoke just now was the white panther.

The panther took a step closer to her. "The master is too lenient. Helping such a helpless little girl… he would've succeeded if it wasn't me who found out about this. Such a pain in the ass."

_Master?_ Orihime wordlessly questioned.

"I don't have anything against you, kiddo. But what the master wants, the master gets. We're on a roll, you see." It took another step closer, but Orihime couldn't move her legs to run.

Those cruel, piercing sky blue eyes looked up to her as if mocking. "…Orihime Inoue."

"I'm taking you as the master's bride."

--

To be continued…

--

**Author's Note:** Hello and pleased to meet you. This is my first fan fiction in this site, I hope you enjoy reading it. As you can see, this ficlet is an adaptation from the famous tale, 'Beauty and The Beast', and it will be continued for undecided number of chapters. If you are willing and have the time, please give me comments or constructive criticisms for future reference as I realize this fic has it flaws here and there. It will be great to hear your thoughts about it.

Thank you and see you later in the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The Beasts_

The first thing Orihime felt was the biting coldness that thrust into her skin like a thousand needless; the next was a dull numbness that rendered her motionless as she couldn't feel both of her legs and arms, they felt stiff and groggy and hurt, enough for her eyes to produce tears. Her whole body hurt. It was extremely unpleasant.

_What happened…? It hurts…_

She felt like her mind was clouded by mist. She couldn't remember what had happened to her, she didn't even know where she was, even how she got into such a situation. She wanted to get up but she couldn't, she felt weak and it hurt so much.

She could barely see nor hear anything. Although she had opened her eyes but what came in was blurs of colors and hazy images. But at least she could hear something, she heard voices. Though those voices came like sounds from distance, or very soft whispers, they sounded like crude words to her ears.

"…mmjow… …"

_Who?_ Her hazy mind questioned. She tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on hearing those voices.

"…this girl? You…."

"… … ...the master… … …"

Orihime had tried her best but she couldn't make the most of the sentences. She tried to move her body, and she succeeded moving a little, but soon collapsed from the lack of energy. She panted. She felt nauseous in the pit of her stomach.

Then suddenly the wave of nausea surged to her throat and she threw up everything her stomach was digesting into the floor. She coughed frantically after having her stomach emptied. It hurt and she couldn't breathe well as she continued the coughing fit.

"Oh? She's awake." She heard someone's voice, this time it sounded as clear as the day. She snapped her gaze towards the source of the voice.

In front of her looked like a man but he possessed bizarre traits that sent a chill up her spines, he wore a white mask that completely hid his face, he had twin crescent-shaped horns each on either sides of his head, and what shocked her the most was the fact that he had six arms attached to his sides like a spider.

Upon seeing this frightening sight, Orihime instinctively screamed. But before she could, a hand had enclosed on her mouth, that hand was owned by that masked man.

"Sshh. Keep it down, will ya? It's two in the midnight." He whispered.

Orihime soon realized that she could see and hear well again, her whole body no longer felt numb and hurt and she could move them again, but she also came to a horrible realization that the situation she was in was much worse. She glanced around and found she was inside a very spacious room, but it was darkened and the moonlight came in from a large window was the only thing lighting the room. She didn't think she had ever seen this place.

"Now listen, missy." That masked man said to her. "I'm really not in the mood to hear any screaming and bitching right now, especially if it's all about my looks and everything. If I hear you're doing any of that after I open your mouth, I don't care if you're the master's woman, I'm going to shove my fist right in. Got it?"

"Mmm." Orihime obediently nodded.

"Good." He removed his hand.

Orihime was trembling when she touched her dry throat and damp lips, she felt the feeling of nausea still lingered in her stomach. Where was she? What was this place? How did she get here? Those questions spun endlessly in her mind.

"Has she awoken, Nnoitra?"

She saw a shadow emerged on the wall across the window and she quickly looked over her shoulder. The moonlight entered the room and shone over a form of a white panther, it leisurely walked down the staircase while its fierce azure eyes were fixated at the stunned girl.

Orihime couldn't take her eyes of it. "…you're…"

Her head suddenly ached. The reminiscent of the previous hours came back to her. She remembered the unusual white panther that broke into her house and that it said something about a bride…but after that was completely blank, the next time she knew, she was already here.

She unconsciously flinched back. "Who…are you?"

"How _cold_. We just met this afternoon and you already forgot?" The panther barked, its azure eyes shone in the moonlight.

Orihime felt those eyes were familiar, those eyes that reflected rashness and overflowing emotions, yet empty in the same time… Orihime recalled her encounter with a man who had the same eyes as that panther. "It can't be…" She uttered, wide-eyed.

"It's your choice to believe it or not." The panther said as he approached closer.

She once again experienced the feeling of petrifaction under that piercing gaze, she could only stared as the panther slowly becoming closer and closer to her. "No…" She muttered softly.

Orihime could hear her heart beating in her ears.

The panther gave out a throaty growl, his blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"No…No!" Orihime clenched her eyes tightly and forced her legs to move with every inch of power she had.

Nnoitra was too late to react as he saw the girl ran and disappeared into the darkness. "Shit! She got away!!"

"Leave it." Grimmjow unexpectedly said.

"What? What if she manages to get away!? She's seen us!"

"Don't worry, I drugged her. She won't go that far." He turned around and sauntered away. "We'd better find her before the master could. I got a hunch he's not going to let us get away with this."

Nnoitra looked at him. "…You're doing this without his permission?"

"I've got no choice." He glanced towards the moon beyond the frosted window. The same moon he had lost counts of seeing. "He'll be back soon, we'd better hurry."

Orihime ran as fast as she could.

But no matter where she went, the darkness that engulfed this place confused her. She noticed that the place she was in was very big and had many rooms and corridors that suggested she was in a mansion or some sort. The corridors were like a maze that prevented her from finding ways and identifying directions. She didn't know where she was going, and she had lost track of the way back.

She stopped when she ran out of breath and leaned against the wall as she breathed deeply. "What is this place? Where… am I?" She couldn't seem to get anywhere in this place.

Orihime felt her body growing exhausted from running and her head felt dizzy. Her legs felt heavy that she had to rely on the wall to guide her through the darkened corridor.

As she stumbled her way through, Orihime saw a light came out of an opened door not far from her position. _Light! _She impulsively jumped. With a slight hesitation, Orihime approached the source of the light and gingerly entered.

She stepped into a vast room that resembled an auditorium of some sort, and the ceilings were high. She saw dim torches were placed on each of the pillar at either sides of the room. Despite the fact there were fire around, the air was icy and dry that Orihime's breath came as white steam when she sighed. At the biting coldness she rubbed her palms together in search for heat.

She looked around as she walked further into the room, there was no furniture inside, only something black and enormous was put in the midst, blocking her view. She wondered what that thing was but remained cautious around it.

"……...who is it? …Neriel?" A voice that wasn't her own appeared out of nowhere.

Then that black thing suddenly moved, causing her to back away. She trembled as she watched it moved with low rumbling sounds, unhurriedly rose up to the high ceilings, it formed a tall humongous figure wearing a pitch black cloak that covered most of its body. Orihime felt the temperature dropped by several degrees when it slowly turned around in circle, and a huge skull was revealed in the midst of a cluster of black feathers on the utmost part of its anatomy. It halted and lowered its black emptied eyes to her direction.

She couldn't breathe.

"…Who are you, child…? …human…?" That skull spoke in deep, thunderous voice that rendered her legs weak.

"A mere human should not be here. No humans…should know about us. I'm sorry, child… but you must…disappear." A bulge emerged from within the side of the cloak; it swelled until a skeletal arm was revealed under the hem. Then it directed towards her.

Orihime was petrified as its arm stretched towards her. She couldn't move, nor could she scream. She could only see and wait for that fleshless palm to grasp her.

"N-no… …brother…" She muttered as her body trembled. "Help me… brother… help… Kurosaki…!"

A hand swathed her eyes.

A second later, Orihime's body grew limp and an arm caught her supple body before it plummeted to the floor. The owner of that arm carefully lowered her body, while a pair of great raven wings formed a black canopy that protected them.

He checked her pulse, finding the girl had fallen unconscious.

"…Ulquiorra…?"

He turned his gaze towards the enormous figure, and its skeletal arm was halted halfway. "What are you doing, Ulquiorra…? That girl… she's a human."

"Don't kill her, Bargan." Ulquiorra said.

Bargan withdrew his arm back under the cloak. "…why?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply, he carefully gathered Orihime in his arms and lifted her up. When her beautiful head tilted backwards, Ulquiorra moved and rested it against his chest, he could hear her breaths came out unsteady; her face was colorless and her skin secreted beads of cold sweat. He brought his hand to her forehead and felt the feverish skin burned under his palm.

Without further ado, Ulquiorra spun on his heels and strolled towards the opened door.

"Could it be… _she_ is the one..?" Bargan's voice inquired.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, though he uttered no answer.

"…I see… perhaps the day for this rotting body to finally die is coming soon…" With low reverberating sounds, Bargan's enormous body withdrew; the torches died down one by one until his form vanished into the darkness, leaving only two torches lighting the entrance of the room.

Ulquiorra, who stood by the entrance with his body turned halfway, glanced at Orihime's face and then towards the place where Bargan had vanished. Then he turned on his back.

"…I'm sorry, Bargan."

He left.

* * *

Ulquiorra entered a darkened room that was lighted by the moonlight that flowed into the room. There was a wide bed with a burgundy-colored linen canopy in the other side of the room, where Ulquiorra carefully laid Orihime's body on the soft cushion. He left an arm beneath the nape of her neck to support her head while he took out a small triangle vial filled with transparent liquid.

He opened the lid and brought it close to Orihime's lips, but when he tried to make her drink it, the liquid didn't go in, it poured out and trickled down her chin instead. It seemed she wasn't able to drink it. Then Ulquiorra brought the vial to his lips and drank it, but he didn't swallow it.

He lifted Orihime's head, then he pried open her lips with his thumb and lowered his lips onto hers. He let the liquid flowed from his mouth into hers as he positioned her neck and torso so the liquid could smoothly go down her throat. After Orihime had swallowed it all, he pulled away.

He wiped off the rivulets that she didn't manage to swallow. He watched as colors returned to her face and her breaths became steady. Ulquiorra paused when his thumb ran across her rose-tinted lips.

He deliberately averted his eyes.

Then a knock came from the door as it creaked opened.

"…am I interfering something?" A white panther stepped in, its bright blue eyes fell upon the two.

Ulquiorra threw his gaze at him. "Where have you been?"

"Where? Here, of course. Where else would I be?" Grimmjow guiltlessly said as he sauntered into the room.

"Do _not_ lie to me, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke in a deep, menacing tone. "I forbid anyone to leave the mansion and you weren't here a couple of hours ago. I was out looking for you. Where did you go? What were you doing?" He glanced at the unconscious girl, then turned to the panther again. "And why is she here? What did you do to her?"

Grimmjow didn't reply.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Answer me." Grimmjow stayed in solid silence. Ulquiorra glared at him, then he felt the girl began to stir in his arms.

"Unnh…" She sighed softly as she stirred around, struggling to rouse her hazy mind. She wormed her way off of the arm that strained her movement and slowly lifted her body to sit. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand; her vision was still blurry as was her mind.

"How do you feel?" She heard a voice came from her side; she turned towards the source of the voice, still rubbing her eyes. Her vision gradually recovered and the view before her became clear.

When it did, her eyes instantaneously went wide when she saw the face and form of a man in front of her. She noticed he had two black triangle marks that ran down from beneath his eyes to his jaw and thin black lines ran above. A black gaping hole was engraved into his chest, while two tall horns were attached to either side of his head. His hands were covered in some sort of black fur to the elbows and the lower part of his anatomy, from waist to the toes, was completely covered by lush black furs, the rear was split into two like tuxedo tails while a much longer, thin tail was visible between the two. A pair of raven wings was attached to his back. And his eyes… although they were of a different color, he had the same eyes that were deprived from emotions.

She held a trembling hand in front of Ulquiorra's face as she stared at him. "Ulqui…orra…?" She muttered in disbelief. Ulquiorra only stared back at her.

"Wh-why are you—your body…" She frantically looked at his horns and wings and face. She looked up to him with a worried expression written on her face. "What happen to you…?"

Ulquiorra looked silently at her indifferently despite her concern. "It's nothing important." He tonelessly said, he took Orihime's hand and got off of the bed. "This place is dangerous. I will get you out of here."

"She can't leave."

Grimmjow's statement caused both of them to look at him. "…what?"

"I said she can't leave, _master_." Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra, circling around his feet. "You said I can't force this _unrelated_ girl into our problems. Then what if she's _related_ now?"

"Grimmjow…what did you do this time?" Ulquiorra inquired thunderously.

"…your _blood_," Ulquiorra suddenly tensed. "I injected some into her body." Grimmjow snarled smugly.

Ulquiorra suddenly turned to Orihime and without further ado, pulled up her shirt and searched her body. Orihime gasped as he ran his hand across her skin and she tried to resist him, but her protests fell to deaf ears as he continued searching her body. Ulquiorra suddenly stopped when he discovered something on Orihime's back.

"…vomiting, lethargy, fever, loss of conscious… the symptoms, just how far has the blood been administered into her body?" Grimmjow said as he sauntered towards a mirror that was hung on the wall across the bed.

"Huh?" Orihime glanced at the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw a tattoo of a budding crimson rose on her back which she didn't have any idea how she had it, though it looked like a tattoo, she saw one of the red petals moved. It just moved before her eyes. "What… is this?" She said in disbelief.

"That's a curse, chick." Grimmjow's reflection said.

Orihime looked at him with a look of bewilderment.

"What, you don't get it? Damn retard." He gave out a throaty snarl. "You've seen it yourself, haven't you? The wicked creatures in this place... They _were_ people, _we_ were once humans, but a curse turns us into monsters of the night. That tattoo is like a curse mark to us. Each of us has one somewhere on our body." Grimmjow spun around and showed a similar tattoo engraved on his right front leg, but his rose had bloomed and several petals had fallen from its crown.

"Once the rose blooms, the curse will take affect. But you won't turn into monsters like us." The panther turned his gaze towards Ulquiorra. "…but your soul is connected to his."

Orihime instinctively turned to Ulquiorra. "Eh?"

Ulquiorra said nothing.

"You have his blood inside your body, and the tattoo is evident that the connection has been established, your soul links to his, in simpler words, if he dies you die too. Only death can release you from the curse." Grimmjow explained.

"You see, he's the master of this fucking freak carnival, but he's also the source of this damned curses! Even his blood can transmit the curse. You're not the only one whose soul is linked to him, all of us do." The panther snarled at him, his blue eyes flashed contempt and malice.

"…stop."

Grimmjow didn't. "After the rose blooms, it'll shed its petal one by one and when all of it falls off, it means the curse is completed—"

"Grimmjow. Stop." Ulquiorra repeated.

"—then it'll finally devour him, and we're all going to follow him and _die_—"

"_**PANTERA!!!**_"

Grimmjow suddenly tensed and hung his words at Ulquiorra's thunderous voice. Orihime glanced at the raven-haired man whose voice had heightened the atmosphere. She could feel the menacing aura that surrounded his form as he cast his eyes towards the silent panther.

"You've said enough. Leave." He stated icily. But Grimmjow didn't move as he tried not to cower back under the heavy air, though his white silken fur stood up.

Ulquiorra ignored it. "…do you want to anger me? _Leave_."

Grimmjow flinched at his tone; he quickly sprinted his way out of the room. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra who was awfully quiet, she couldn't see his face or the expression he had at that moment.

"Ulquiorra…?" She hesitantly called.

"I didn't intend to get you involved in this." Ulquiorra said without turning to her. "…I will find a way to cure you from that curse. You don't have to worry."

He turned to her, then Orihime saw the ever omnipresent indifferent expression showed on his face as if nothing had happened. "It'll be too late if you go home right now, you can use this room tonight. I'll take you home tomorrow morning. Don't worry; you're safe as long as I'm here."

Orihime wanted to talk but found her voice stuck in her throat.

Ulquiorra walked over the entrance to leave; he stopped by the door and spoke again before he left. "…I'm sorry…"

Orihime was left in the room with dormant silence. She was still staring at the closed door where Ulquiorra had exited. She still had a lot of questions to ask him, she wanted to ask him that panther-Grimmjow, about this bizarre place, about the tattoo on her back and about what Grimmjow told her, but for some reasons she couldn't muster any.

_A curse…_ She mused as she recalled the deformed beasts she had encountered.

Orihime glanced at the hanging mirror across the room, she lifted her shirt up and took a good look at her back, where the tattoo of a budding crimson rose was. The rose seemed moving in a very slight motion, but she was sure it really did move on its own.

"_That's a curse, chick." Grimmjow's reflection said._

She lowered her shirt and the tattoo vanished under the fabric. She held up her hand and placed over her heart, she closed her eyes as she listened to the steady sounds of her heart.

If what he said was true, if she was really cursed, then why…

Why didn't she feel scared?

She felt the fear, the anxiety, and the fright that she felt earlier had vanished somewhere. Her heart wasn't disrupted and she felt very calm and at ease. Before, the fear was so intense it clouded her mind, but now her mind was as clear as the day. Even after hearing Grimmjow's revelation, she wasn't frightened.

She recalled the sight of Ulquiorra's back as he was leaving the room. She felt behind his indifference, something that no one knew was hidden beneath the visible surface. His lone figure burned into her mind and memory.

Then she remembered about a fairy tale his brother used to read her when she was small. A tale about a prince who was turned into a beast by a witch and he had to learn how to love in order to break the curse, then he met a beautiful girl who fell in love with him despite his beastly form, in the end the curse was lifted and they lived happily ever after. Orihime remembered how she felt sorry for the beast that was always alone and loved by no one, his brother only laughed at her childish remark and said to her that it was just something from a story book.

Ulquiorra was like that beast. Only he wasn't a character from a story book.

None of this was an imaginative tale, what Orihime saw and experienced was real.

She sighed as she slumped into the soft cushion. She pulled the thick sheets to cover her cold body, she stared at the dark ceilings, disliking the dull silence that wrapped the air. There weren't sounds of tickling clock to accompany her, there wasn't her brother. Only the cold darkness. She turned, held up her hand and idly touched her soft lips, she felt the lingering warmth. She didn't know why, but she was sure that warmth was what that made her feel secure.

For once, when she closed her eyes, instead a bundle of sunshine orange, she dreamt of a lone raven.

* * *

To be continued to Chapter Three.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The first thing I want to say is that I originally intend for this story, despite the fact that it is inspired by 'Beauty and the Beast', will not have the same storyline as the original tale. So that is to say, although the main focus may be similar, the plotlines and the ending will be different.

Second, the explanation about the 'curse-transmitting by blood', it's something similar to how pure-blood vampire bites humans and turn them into vampires. You can say Ulquiorra is like a pure-blood vampire whose blood is able to turn ordinary people into cursed beasts, depending on how much they drank his blood. Grimmjow only uses a couple of drops, so Orihime won't turn into a beast but her soul is bound to Ulquiorra's, like the rest of the beasts.

Last, I want to thank you for the feedbacks for the previous chapter. This story wasn't much, but I do enjoy writing it and I'm happy enough if there's someone who actually wants to read it. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors though, I'm still trying to improve my English so I might've missed some lines. I will introduce more characters in the next chapter and further revelation about Ulquiorra and the curse, hope you stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Justification for Lovers_

When she opened her eyes, the dark ceilings were the first to greet her.

She blinked her eyes and stayed still for a short moment, before she pulled off the blanket and brought her sluggish body to sit. Naturally, she rubbed her drowsy eyes and tried to sweep the lingering sleepiness she felt still hazing her mind. She looked at her surroundings and wondered where she was, then a minute later the memory of the previous night returned to her.

Orihime sighed.

_It was real then_, she mused silently. She clenched at the wine-colored blanket and stared around the dark, cold, and unfamiliar room that was evident to the things she experienced. A hand went to her back, barely reaching further than her shoulder. She remembered the red rose tattoo that was drawn on her back.

She looked at the window and the sky was painted mostly in the color of indigo but the sun had risen slightly in the far horizon, unexpectedly she was able to sleep for one or two hours. Although her body still felt tired and sluggish, she couldn't bring herself to sleep again.

_What time is it? It must be around six…_ She thought, finding no clock in the room. Slowly, she removed the blanket and settled her body to sit at the edge of the bed. _I have class at ten, and part-time jobs in the florist and café. Tatsuki… Kurosaki… everyone will be worried if I don't show up at school. Do they know I wasn't at home last night?_

She stilled as she stared at her own feet. _…If they do, what should I say when I meet them? I can't exactly tell them what I saw and heard here. How do I explain it? How do I even get myself out of here? There's no guarantee…_

But then again, Ulquiorra promised he would take her home.

Orihime remembered it, how he looked guilty for getting her involved in such an unlikely situation, how angry he was when he found out it was Grimmjow who had been the cause of everything… Orihime could rest peacefully because he guaranteed her safety in this place. It must've been Ulquiorra who saved her from one of the monsters who wanted to kill her. He saved her again and again.

It was impossible that nothing would grow within her heart. Orihime felt she could trust him. Ever since she got involved in his affair she discovered sides of Ulquiorra she had never seen before, and she gradually knew him more and more. This was a fortunate thing, despite the misfortune that happened to her.

Next time, Orihime would definitely apologize to Ulquiorra for misjudging him… and thank him for helping her.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention.

When Orihime glanced at the door, it was opened slightly but no one was there. But she spotted a shadow on the floor from the crack of the door. "Hello? Who's there?"

The shadow flinched and made a faint sound incomprehensible to Orihime, but after a while the door slowly and cautiously opened further, Orihime tilted her head curiously. Her eyes widened when she saw a tiny figure clad in oversized white apron which the hem touched the floor, was revealed from behind the door, it was a small child with wavy shoulder-length emerald hair and big chocolate-colored eyes she had never seen before.

"Um…" The little girl muttered, stealing glances at the older girl.

Recovering from her surprise, Orihime smiled and friendlily greeted her. "Hello. Who are you? Are you lost?"

The little girl looked surprised and quickly hid behind the door leaf she gripped onto. She timidly peeked in, she looked a bit confused. "Umm… whele's Masthel Ulquiolla?" She hesitantly asked.

Orhime was a bit confused. "Ulquiorra? Can it be… this is his room?"

She nodded.

No wonder he said no one would disturb her. "Oh… then are you Ulquiorra's little sister?"

The little girl shook her head. "No… Nell ithn't Masthel Ulquiolla's sisthel, Nell ith Masthel Ulquiolla's sevvant. Who athe you miss? Why athe you in Masthel Ulquiolla's loom?" She asked. Orihime noticed a tattoo of a small red rose on the right side of her forehead, vaguely seen beneath emerald tresses.

"Your name is Nell? Ulquiorra is lending me this room."

Nell impulsively jumped out of her hiding, wide-eyed. "Ith miss Masthel's flwiend?"

"Well, yes." Orihime smiled at her.

Nell suddenly perked up. "Oh! Miss ith Masthel's guesth, then miss ith Nell's guesth thoo!" Then she scurried her way in and stopped in front of Orihime, looking up with her big chocolate eyes.

Orihime wondered what she was doing and was a bit astonished when Nell held up the either sides of her dress' hem and bowed her head respectively, "My name ith Nell Tou, Masthel Ulquiolla's numbel one sevvant, nice tho meeth you Ms. Masthel's guesth." She greeted while bowing.

She looked so cute Orihime couldn't help but to play along. "My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you too, Nell. Just call me Orihime." She giggled softly.

Nell looked up to her and grinned widely, her cheeks flushed pink. "Ms. Olihime!"

Orihime giggled at her childish remark. "Well Nell, what are you looking Ulquiorra for?" She asked.

"Nell wanth tho thell Masthel thath the blweakfasth ith leady, this ith Nell's job as Masthel's sevvant!" Nell cheerfully explained.

"Breakfast? So early?" Orihime tilted her head confusedly.

"Yesh! Masthel likes tho eath Nell's blweakfast eally." Her happy expression suddenly changed into a gloomy one. "But… Nell can'th find Masthel in his loom, then whele can Masthel be? If Nell can'th find him, Masthel will miss blweakfast and then Masthel will be sick if he doesn'th eath Nell's blweakfast!"

"Oh that's too bad." Orihime felt sorry for the little girl, if only she hadn't used Ulquiorra's room, he wouldn't have left and Nell could easily find him. Feeling guilty, she suggested to her. "Then, how about we look for him together?"

Nell stared up to her, wide-eyed. "Leally? Ms. Olihime will look fol Masthel with Nell?"

"Yes, really." Orihime replied with a smile and a nod.

"Yaay! Thanks Ms. Olihime!" Nell happily exclaimed.

"Now… where could he be? Do you have any idea, Nell?" She asked.

Nell held up an index finger to her chin and thought for a while. "Umm… Masthel likes tho lead a loth of books when he's home, so Nell thinks maybe he's in the liblwaly!"

"Library? Where is it?"

Nell pointed a finger towards the door. "Go outh and go down the stails and then tuln lefth and walk stlwaighth and then…"

"Uh, can you lead the way?" Orihime remembered she had been lost in this big house before, she wasn't sure if she could memorize Nell's instruction either.

"Yesh!" She replied.

"That won't be necessary."

Orihime raised her gaze and saw the man in question was already standing by the door, she realized that his appearance had drastically changed from his previous state last night. The horns and wings and even the black marks beneath his eyes had somehow disappeared. She could tell that Ulquiorra had returned to normal like the usual Ulquiorra Orihime met at campus.

"Masthel!" Nell exclaimed. She swiftly scurried towards Ulquiorra and stopped before she bumped onto his legs. She tilted her head backwards so she could see Ulquiorra's face, struggling to keep her balance. "Good molning, Masthel! Nell ith looking fol you, sil, she wants tho thell Masthel that the blweakfasth ith leady!"

Ulquiorra quietly looked at the little girl who struggled not to fall backwards because of the weight of her head. Sighing, he lowered his body to Nell's eye level so the girl tilted her head back to its normal position.

"Good morning, Nell. Thank you for your good work." He gently patted Nell's head. Nell smiled proudly at her master's compliment.

Ulquiorra slowly got up, he threw his gaze towards Orihime. "Have you been sleeping well?" He inquired.

"I've slept for a couple of hours, but I'm still a bit tired…" Orihime stole nervous glances at him.

"I see." Ulquiorra fished out a small triangular phial from his pocket, then he approached Orihime and handed it to her. "It's a nutrient extract. It'll give you enough energy for half a day, drink it if you still feel weak."

"Thank you…" Orihime held up the phial, she could see the transparent liquid sparkled in sunlight.

"Now then…" Ulquiorra turned to Nell. "Nell, can you help her take a bath? Ask Mila Rose or Helibel and see if they can lend her some clothes."

"Yesh sil! Light away, Masthel!" Nell swiftly ran towards Orihime and deliberately pulled her arm.

Orihime was astonished by the amount of power Nell's small body actually had, she could force Orihime's bigger body without any problem. "Eh? Eh? N-no, you don't have to do this. I'm fine with the—"

"No can do, miss. You athe Masthel's guesth, so Nell will thake Ms. Olihime tho bath and make Ms. Olihime ten thimes plwettiel and cleanel!" Nell stated as she pushed Orihime towards the bathroom door.

While the two were busy with each other, Ulquiorra quietly strolled towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and said to Orihime. "I'll wait for you downstairs. Until then, enjoy yourselves." Then he left.

"Eh? W-wait—_kyaaaah_! I-it's cold…"

"Oops, solly Ms. Olihime, Nell folgot tho tuln the hot wathel faucet."

"_Aah_! It's _hot_!"

"Oops."

* * *

After Orihime took a bath and changed clothes, Nell led the way as they went down the stairs. She was wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and a cerise skirt Nell brought her, while her clothes were put into a bag she brought along with her. Now that the sun had been high enough and the curtains had been folded, she could see the insides of the house had in contrast with what she saw last night.

She was quite surprised that she was taken into a mansion that had many corridors with rows of rooms and a pair of staircases at either side which was joined at the bottom. On the first level, there was a quite decent vestibule with a tall two-leaf door. She also noticed the building was filled with antique furniture that Orihime only saw in medieval movies and antique shops.

Ulquiorra was waiting by the end of the stairs, she saw Grimmjow had returned to his human form, sitting on a chair nonchalantly with his legs sprawled. Orihime flinched slightly when their eyes met, but Grimmjow averted his eyes, unfazed. She felt awkward, after all the things Grimmjow did and said to her.

"Are you ready?" Ulquiorra stepped in, unintentionally created a barrier between Orihime and Grimmjow, or at least Orihime thoughts so. She appreciated Ulquiorra's consideration.

"Yes." She replied.

"To get to the campus, we'll take the train for about an hour, then walk for five minutes. We lack the time, so you won't be able to have breakfast here. We'll stop by the campus café and I'll treat you whatever you want." Ulquiorra briefly explained.

"Is it that far?" Orihime asked, wide-eyed.

"It is. That's why we have to go early, also to avoid crowded train. Oh and… this is yours." He handed her a raspberry-colored bag.

"This is my bag!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise, she lowered the zipper and found her books were inside. "Why is it here?" She looked at Ulquiorra questioningly.

Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder. "Grimmjow went to your house and fetched it."

"Ah…" Orihime stared at Grimmjow, who tried to act indifferent. She hugged her bag close and smiled at him. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow took a glimpse at her, but said nothing.

Ulquiorra shook his head lightly, then he turned to Orihime. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait!"

Orihime turned and saw a tall, thin dark-haired man wearing a rather messy semi-formal suit with half-buttoned inner shirt was walking towards them. Her eyes went wide when she recognized his lazy, casual style.

"Sorry, I overslept. Don't leave me please." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Professor Stark!?" She exclaimed, surprised to meet the Math Professor in such an unexpected place.

"Huh?" The man in question looked up, his mind went stupefied when he saw her. "What? You are… my student? Wait a sec, if I'm not mistaken, your name is—Orihime isn't it? Why are you here?" He said just as surprised.

The two were staring each other, both unable to express their bewilderment. Ulquiorra had to break the odd silence between them. "So you know each other. It isn't surprising since both of you go to the same university." He calmly stated.

Stark swiftly turned to Ulquiorra, as if just realizing he was there. "Wait a minute, Master! What is going on around here? Why is this girl here?"

Orihime did the same. "Ulquiorra, why is Professor Stark here? Why does he call you Master?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer a question.

Grimmjow snorted behind them.

"…In any case, let's go before the train left. I'll explain anything you want to know on the way."

* * *

The underground station was already quite crowded by the time they stepped out of the passenger train, the hanging clock showed the time was eight thirty. A tight throng of passengers immediately entered the train as soon as the door slid open, squeezing and pushing their way in, seemingly in hurry.

Orihime gingerly moved aside so they wouldn't bump onto each other. She almost tripped on her feet when a man in suit banged onto her shoulder, Stark lent her a hand before she fell down. The three men walked on her sides, Ulquiorra was on her right while Stark on her left, Grimmjow was behind them. They formed some sort of a triangular barrier around Orihime.

"…so, Grimmjow kidnapped her last night and inserted your blood into her body so the curse, although only a small part of it, was transmitted into her?" Stark said as they rode the escalator.

"That's right." Ulquiorra said.

Stark glanced at Grimmjow, who was silently staring at the ground, he sighed. "No wonder he's so docile today. He must've pissed you off." He commented blatantly.

"Breaking the rules over and over again, you never learn, Grimmjow. Kidnapping a young woman like her is considered crime, much worse forcing a normal person into our affair. What were you thinking?" He brought up two fingers and messaged his suddenly aching temples.

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow muttered.

Stark gave out a deep sigh, he turned to Orihime. "Sorry for his rashness, Orihime. Although he seems that way, he actually doesn't mean harm."

"No… It's alright." Orihime said with a thin smile.

"You're a good kid, Orihime." He smiled back at her, he glanced over his shoulder. "You'd better apologize later, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow didn't answer.

"Um… anyway, I really didn't think I'd meet a Professor in Ulquiorra's house!" Orihime tried to change the subject.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to meet a student of mine there, especially you Orihime." Stark uttered. "Never imagined you got into this mess either, I guess life is unpredictable."

Orihime glanced at Grimmjow. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but… why is Grimmjow going with us? I don't think I've seen him in the campus before."

"Well, I think you two just missed each other." Stark paused while he pushed the glass door and held it until the other three got out. They resumed walking along the peaceful boulevard, Orihime saw some students were heading towards the campus too. "Grimmjow and I come here to do our job as Ulquiorra's bodyguards."

Orihime almost stopped on her track when she heard this. "Body… guard?" She asked.

Stark nodded. "Since Ulquiorra insisted on attending college, we have no choice but to follow him. I became a teacher and Grimmjow enrolled as a student, while the mansion is guarded by Helibel and her girls, there are other servants who take care of the household as well. Although we really don't need to attend collage nor get a job, we have years of knowledge that suppressed that of any university could afford us. And money isn't really necessary."

"Then…" Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra, hesitant to ask him. But her curiosity won over her. "Then why… why does Ulquiorra want to attend collage?"

"That's…" Stark suddenly stopped talking. Orihime saw him threw a hesitant glance towards Ulquiorra, who was silent the whole time, seemingly unfazed. Orihime wanted to ask again, but she didn't have the courage to. She felt that she had touched a subject she shouldn't have. Her question had made the air felt heavier.

"We've arrived." Ulquiorra said as he stopped.

Orihime came to realize they had arrived in front of the campus' café, where students usually hung out. The café had a garden where they assembled tables and chairs with wide, dark-green umbrellas acted as shield at the top of the tables, there were some students who were having breakfast or simply used it to wait for their classes.

"You're going in? We're splitting ways then. I promised to meet someone and I'm already late." Stark checked his wristwatch.

"You're not coming with us?" Orihime said.

"Sorry, maybe next time." Stark smiled at her. "Oh, and one more thing. You told me that Grimmjow broke into you house before, didn't you?"

Orihime nodded.

"Then… I think you should come up with something when someone asks you why you show up with them." The older man suggested.

"Eh?" Orihime glanced at him confusedly.

"You'll know what I mean." Stark turned around and walked away, waving a hand at them.

After he left, the three entered the café area. Orihime wondered what Stark meant by his statement. _Come up with something_ _if someone asks me why I show up with them…? Does he mean with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?_ She mused silently, glancing at the two men walking in front of her. Although he thought it over, she still didn't get it.

They looked for an empty table and chose the one nearby the veranda. Ulquiorra let Orihime took an empty seat on his right, Grimmjow sat across Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra called a waiter and asked for the menu, Orihime was looking at the contents of the menu, before someone called her name in a loud voice.

"Orihime!!"

Orihime instantaneously looked over her shoulder, towards the owner of that familiar voice, she saw Tatsuki and Renji were standing at the entrance of the café. They looked surprised, but Orihime especially took in the sight of her best friend, who looked like she was about to cry, but seemed relieved and happy at the same time.

"Tatsuki!" She cried out as well, getting off of her seat.

Tatsuki quickly approached her, Orihime was surprised when Tatsuki jumped and hugged her tightly. "Orihime… Orihime, you're safe! Thank goodness!" She said in a relieved tone, she squeezed Orihime so tight, it was a bit hard for her to breath.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Orihime asked after she let go of her.

"Last night, your landlady called and told us a thief broke into your house, and you were kidnapped!" Tatsuki said.

"We were searching for you all over the place the whole night, but we couldn't find you. We thought you were really abducted! We almost gave up and intend to call the police instead, but now here you are!" Renji grinned widely.

Tatsuki grabbed her shoulders, checking if there was an injury, but she didn't find anything. "Where have you been? You made us worry!" She asked.

"Eh… w-well…" Orihime stuttered. It was _true_ she had been kidnapped by Grimmjow, but how could she explain a panther-version of him was the one who broke into her house and kidnapped her. But she since the situation had gotten into a different direction, she couldn't tell even Tatsuki.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Tatsuki shook her. Then she noticed Ulquiorra's presence behind Orihime, and she saw Orihime's bag was on an empty seat of the same table as his.

"You… why are you—" Tatsuki muttered, then a look of realization hit her. She let go off Orihime's shoulder, and walked over the table. Orihime was wondering, when Tatsuki suddenly pulled Ulquiorra by his collar, forcing him to face her.

"Was it you who kidnapped Orihime last night!? What did you do to her!? Tell me!" She shouted thunderously, drawing unwanted attention from other students.

"T-Tatsuki?" Orihime was shocked by her friend's sudden action.

"O-oi, Tatsuki! You can't just accuse someone like that!" Renji took an immediate action, he held back Tatsuki from getting her hands on Ulquiorra.

"Let go, Renji! Let me teach a lesson to this bastard!" Tatsuki struggled to get off of Renji's strain.

"Tatsuki, stop!" Orihime tried to persuade her.

Renji tried his best to hold her. "Stop it, Tatsuki! You can't blame him baselessly!"

"Baseless? I'll give you bases!!" Tatsuki slapped Renji's hand and turned sharply towards Ulquiorra. She directed an accusing finger at him. "This freak has been targeting Orihime for a long time, we all know that!! And yesterday, we couldn't find her anywhere that we thought she was kidnapped and now she shows up with _him_? Don't you think that's strange!?" She pointed at Orihime's bag on the seat next to Ulquiorra, though he said nothing to disagree with her accusation.

Orihime was horrified by Tatsuki's misunderstanding. "No! You're wrong! It's not like that!" _What should I do? She's completely misunderstood, if this goes on…_

Tatsuki glared resentfully at Ulquiorra, then turned to Orihime. "Tell me, then! Why are you suddenly showing up with the guy you _hate_!?"

Orihime's eyes went wide.

Her eyes spontaneously moved towards the chartreuse-eyed man behind Tatsuki, who looked at her back with his eyes slightly wide. _He heard it._ She mused, a sudden chill shot up her spines. The only thing Orihime didn't want Ulquiorra to know, now he knew.

Ulquiorra was looking at her.

She shook her head._ No… it's not like that. I don't hate you. I did, but now…_ "I…" Orihime stuttered under his gaze. Why couldn't she say anything?

"Tell me, Orihime!" Tatsuki urged her.

"_Then… I think you should come up with something when someone asks you why you show up with them." The older man suggested._

Yes… Stark said that.

"_You'll know what I mean."_

He saved her.

Every time Orihime was in trouble, the one who saved her was Ulquiorra. He saved her from Grimmjow, from that giant who tried to kill her, from the fear and anxiety she felt. It was always Ulquiorra.

"Because I…" Orihime felt as if air was taken from her, something clenched her insides. She could hear her heart went wild and thumped in her ears. She grasped her chest in attempt to calm it down.

This time, she wanted to help him.

She clenched her jaw. "Because Ulquiorra and I…"

Orihime shut her eyes and let the words escaped her mouth. "Because Ulquiorra and I… we… are _dating_!" She shouted aloud.

Orihime panted after she had produced such a loud tone, when she opened her eyes, she took the sight of her friends, wide-eyed and mouth gaped. Ulquiorra's eyes were widened and Grimmjow had a look of total astonishment drawn all over his face. The other students who were spectators to the commotion also had similar look on their faces.

All of them were looking at her.

All of them were quiet.

When she realized what she had said, Orihime felt a wave of intense heat rushed up to her face and whole body. In an instant, her face turned deep crimson. She felt so embarrassed that she covered her face to hide her embarrassment. Her heart beat accelerated wildly within her chest.

"Wh-what? Wait, you're joking right, Orihime? There's no way you and that guy…" Tatsuki said once she recovered from her shock. Orihime didn't answer, still covering her red-hot face.

"Orihime…?" Tatsuki shook her slightly.

"Excuse me." Ulquiorra suddenly showed up next to Orihime, circling his arm around Orihime's shoulder. Tatsuki was stunned by his sudden appearance as she didn't feel his movement at all. She unconsciously flinched back under his piercing emerald gaze.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime, "…Are you alright?" He asked. Orihime didn't reply, she silently turned and buried her face to Ulquiorra's chest, clenching at the front of his shirt tightly. Even her earlobes had turned deep red. Ulquiorra gently patted her head.

Then he looked at Tatsuki. "I'm sorry, but she hasn't been feeling well since this morning. If you excuse me, I'm going to take her to the nurse office. Let's go, Grimmjow." He glanced over his shoulder and signaled him to follow him.

"Aye." Grimmjow grinned amusedly, bumping his shoulder onto Tatsuki's on his way.

Tatsuki and Renji were dumbfounded.

"This morning…?"

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Orihime cried out, flushing feverishly. Ulquiorra had taken her to an empty area in the back of the main building, where people rarely came. Although she had become a bit calmer, she still felt very embarrassed.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault. Your friend is only worried about you." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

Grimmjow yawned, leaning his back against a tree.

"B-but I… I didn't know why I suddenly said that… It was the first to come in mind, and you were in trouble so I—I'm so sorry!" Orihime bowed her head and kept apologizing.

Ulquiorra was quiet.

Grimmjow peeked at the two like he was watching an amusing show, he straightened his back and approached them. "What are you apologizing for, chick? Isn't it perfect this way?" He said.

Ulquiorra looked at him. "…What do you mean?"

Orihime raised her gaze to him curiously.

"Aren't you trying to find a cure for her?" He spoke out. "If that's the case, you'll have to be close to her as much as possible. Since her friends will be a pain to deal with, you have to find a way to do that. And this is the perfect chance, got it?"

Ulquiorra thought of it. "…it's plausible." He said. "Now that everyone seems to think that we're in that kind of relationship, it won't be strange if I approach her on daily basis. Hopefully by doing so, I can find a way to cure the curse faster… Is that okay with you?" He turned to Orihime.

Orihime stared at him, her mind registering and digesting Ulquiorra's words. "Eh? That means… we're…" Her face swiftly turned red again, she lowered her head and stared to the grounds. "B-but I… I have never…"

"Don't worry, we're just pretending." He interrupted.

Orihime looked up to him. "Pretending?"

"Yes. We'll pretend to be lovers until we find a cure. After that, it's up to you." Ulquiorra assured. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well…" Orihime looked thoughtful. "If it helps you, then… it's fine."

"Then it settled." Ulquiorra turned around. "Now, shall we go grab something to eat? You haven't eaten anything since morning after all." He suggested. Orihime nodded in response.

She followed Ulquiorra from behind. She didn't see a rock in front of her and she tripped, resulting her fall. Ulquiorra helped her to stand up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm okay. Sorry." Orihime forced a smile.

Ulquiorra noticed her knees were scratched and covered with dirt, the wounds bled slightly. He looked at his hand that helped her stood, without further ado, he thrust it towards Orihime. "Should we hold hands? That way you won't fall again."

Orihime blushed at his offer, but she accepted it with a smile and thanked him.

Grimmjow tailed them, staring at their twining hands.

He smirked.

"…pretend lovers, huh?"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, I had things to do. I wrote this chapter longer than usual, but I don't have time to proof read this chapter. The next update might be a bit late, since I have some things to do. But I'll definitely update as soon as I can. Feedbacks and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm very, very sorry for the long absence of update for this story! I haven't written for a while that I need time to catch the feel to write this chapter... But the good news is, since I've finished with preparations for collage and dorm, I can start writing again. I'm very eager to do it! :-)

_Chapter Four: Rumors and Secrets_

"Orihime, what the hell is going on?"

The straightforward question spurted out of Tatsuki's mouth right after the professor had dismissed the class that noon. She had stood in front of her desk before she could notice, spreading her arms at either side of the desk and caging Orihime under her fiery gaze to prevent the said girl from escaping.

Orihime, who was packing up her books, was surprised at her friend's sudden act.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"What do I mean? Of course the thing that happened this morning! What _exactly_ is your relationship with Ulquiorra Schiffer!?" Tatsuki almost shouted the words, banging her palms onto the desk.

At her high shrill of voice, the class suddenly quieted and eyes began focusing at them. Orihime herself was a bit taken by the anger that lingered in Tatsuki's voice, dumbfounded. She looked up and saw Tatsuki was looking down at her with hints of hurt and anger written on her face.

"Orihime…" She called out weakly, unlike her usual strong language. "Why…why didn't you tell me where you were? I was really, really worried about you. I was scared… if something were to happen to you in some place I don't know, I—" She halted, gulping down the words she couldn't let out. She suddenly brought an arm and rubbed her face, Orihime could see tears welling up in Tatsuki's eyes.

Tatsuki took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm relieved to see you were fine this morning. But when you said that you're dating him, I couldn't help but to worry—and wonder… what had happened between you and him." She looked straight at Orihime's chestnut eyes.

Orihime suddenly felt tense under her gaze. And yet she couldn't escape.

"Hime… won't you tell me? I'm your friend, aren't I?" Tatsuki solemnly asked.

Orihime gulped. "Tatsuki I—"

But Orihime came to notice that the people around them had begun to whisper to each other, creating another sort of commotion. They clearly had listened carefully to what Tatsuki had said and begun to wonder and question the information themselves. She could hear a part of what they were discussing.

"…you heard? Orihime's dating Ulquiorra!"

"What? I thought that was just some rumors."

"Nope. My friend said he heard her announced it herself just this morning."

"My friend told me the same."

"So it's true?"

"Shoot! And I was just thinking about how cute she was…"

The whole class was suddenly brightened with argument and discussion, seemingly forgetting about Tatsuki and their lunch break. Orihime was pretty much shocked by how fast the rumors spread out among the students, mostly because of what she did that morning at the café. She felt a swarm of hotness overcame her face as it turned bright crimson at the memory.

Yet she realized it wasn't the time to stand and wait for the crowd to notice them again, and most likely, would do a mass interrogation to the source of the rumors; Orihime.

"Tatsuki, let's get out of here." She whispered to her friend. Taking advantage of the throng of busy gossipers, she slung her bag to her shoulder and grabbed Tatsuki's wrist, quickly slithered her way out before anyone could notice.

But even after they were outside the classroom, Orihime still felt unsettled.

_I have to find somewhere safe to talk…_ she mused thoughtfully. She recalled a biology lab in the third building that wasn't used at the moment, due to the damage on its ceilings from the recent storm. People rarely went there as it was located in farthest corner from the main building.

She dragged Tatsuki to the said lab in a speedy pace.

The lab was completely emptied from any furniture, there was a huge hole on the ceilings that anyone could see the bright sky through it, it was caused by a heavy pile of snow that had weighed down the old and rotten wooden pillars that supported the roof. The janitor had cleaned up the mess.

Orihime sighed deeply as she closed the door after she made sure no one else was around, while Tatsuki looked around the room. An awkward silence arose between them, neither dared to speak first. Orihime hadn't felt so tense around her best friend in a very long time.

It was the first time that she just didn't know what to say to her.

_I have to say something… anything…_ Orihime thought, yet she still hadn't found the words to express her feelings. She took a deep breath and clenched her eyes.

Then she spun on her heels, though her eyes were still closed. "Tatsu—"

"Orihime." Orihime opened her eyes and looked up, but Tatsuki wasn't looking at her, instead she was staring absently to the floor. And then she went quiet again.

She took a deep breath before she switched her gaze to her friend. "Orihime… are you keeping something from me?"

The girl flinched back at the way Tatsuki was looking at her, but she quickly responded. "W-what are you talking about Tatsuki? Of course there's no such thing." She stuttered, smiling nervously.

Tatsuki looked at her in the eye. "Really?" She asked.

Orihime didn't reply.

Then Tatsuki cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." She apologetically said. "I know I was being unreasonable this morning. I shouted at you in front of so many people without reason. I guess I was taking it out on you and that guy. I didn't mean to scare you, Hime. I'm really sorry."

"Tatsuki…" Orihime voiced softly. Then she slowly approached her friend, tapping onto her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize like that. It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I made you worry." She soothingly said.

Tatsuki smiled and thanked her, and then she continued. "…but honestly, there's something else that bothers me. Hime… are you really going out with Ulquiorra?"

Orihime flinched at her question.

"All this time, I thought you liked Ichigo, so I'm really surprised when you said you are dating him now… and after all you've never gotten close to him. It just seems strange, so I want to know what is really going on, are you really dating him? Without being forced to?" she asked, looking straight at her.

Orihime was dumbfounded. "That's… I…" she stuttered nervously, beads of cold sweats trickled down her temples. She was at loss of words. Orihime knew she couldn't tell Tatsuki, or anyone in that matter.

"_Oi chick, remember this. Keep it a secret and you'll live." _

That was what Grimmjow told her before she went to class; it was a warning and a threat. She had learnt an unnerving lesson that Grimmjow was a wicked person who did everything of his own accord without a care for rules and morals; no one knew what he would do next. He just might mean his threat for real. And…

And she had promised to Ulquiorra.

Orihime gripped onto her upper arm.

"Tatsuki, don't worry." Orihime smiled reassuringly. "It's true that I'm going out with Ulquiorra right now, but I'm not forced to this. And besides, Kurosaki already has Kuchiki… so I thought I had to move on." _…after all, my feelings are just unrequited_, she mused, gripping tighter.

"I see…" Tatsuki sighed, she looked relieved. "Then are you happy? Is he nice to you?"

It took a moment for Orihime to answer. "Yes! Ulquiorra is actually very kind and gentle, I'm really happy now." She cheerfully said with a smile.

Tatsuki smiled back. "That's great! You always looked down whenever you saw Ichigo and Kuchiki together, so I was a bit worried… but now that you got a boyfriend, I guess it's all okay now, huh? I'm happy for you. Well, as long as you're happy, nothing else matters!" She grinned sheepishly, rubbing her nose with a finger.

Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki turned around and scratched her head, voicing her frustration. "Argh! Damn it! Why won't spring come to me too!? Everyone have a boyfriend or two… wait, Renji doesn't have one. Well, he's stupid so no girl wants to date him." She grinned devilishly.

When she saw her wristwatch, she stopped her complains. "Crap! We're late for lunch! Ishida's gonna be grumpy again…" She said as she realized the time. She turned and walked over to the door. "You're coming Hime?"

The said girl turned to her. "Sorry, Tatsuki, I gotta go to work. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Oh. Okay. Be careful on your way, Hime!" Tatsuki gave her a wide grin and waved at her before she left the room.

Orihime was left behind. She stood silently in the middle of the room, her eyes were cast downward, staring absently at the white tiles. She balled her fists.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki." She muttered softly.

…_I lied._

--

Orihime walked alone to the back gate of the campus since students rarely went home through that gate. She knew most students and teachers were having lunch right now and it helped her from getting unwanted attention. Though it would take some time if she used the back gate, she didn't mind because she wanted to be alone for a while. A lot of things were occupying her mind that moment.

Her eyes were staring absently downward as she sighed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

At that familiar rough tone of voice, she looked up and found Grimmjow was standing by the gate, casually leaning his back against the wall with his hands stuffed into his jeans' pockets. Although Orihime didn't expect his presence, she didn't give a significant reaction. She didn't greet him nor said anything.

Grimmjow frowned. "I'm asking, so answer."

This time she answered but her voice sounded listless. "I have a part-time work at the florist."

"Cancel. The master wants you at the mansion." Grimmjow sharply retorted. "I won't take no for an answer."

Orihime's face morphed to a troubled one at his statement. "B-but if I don't work I can't eat—"

"If it's food, you can eat all you want at the mansion. We have plenty and it's free." Grimmjow didn't let her finish her statement, ignoring her protests. "So quit your job already. It's useless."

"I-I can't do that! I can't just quit…" But then she fell silent. Orihime realized reasons wouldn't work for Grimmjow, he wouldn't listen to her. He would just brush off whatever she said, he wouldn't give a damn of her feelings. Even after all he did to her…

He was just so cruel.

Orihime stood silently as she stared at the ground, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from her already wet eyes. She mustered all of her strength to prevent them from falling, clenching her eyes tightly. She mustn't cry. If she cried, her brother would be worried…

"…oi." Grimmjow called out, noticing that she had been very quiet while her head was facing down. Something like beads of pearl fell to the ground. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Slowly, he approached her and held up a hand to reach her shoulder.

"…what's going on?"

Grimmjow's head snapped up to the source of the voice and saw his silent master and Stark were a few feet away from them. Ulquiorra had his eyes fixated at the girl's back, noticing the faint trembles of her shoulders.

Wordlessly, he walked towards her and Grimmjow took a few steps back. He lowered his back and brought his hand to Orihime's chin, gently lifting her face. When her face came to view, he saw tiny rivulets trickling from her eyes down to her chin and her cheeks were wet, Orihime quickly looked away.

"I-It's nothing ...don't look at me, please." She mumbled, hiding her face.

Ulquiorra said nothing. He looked up at Stark and the professor briefly nodded, then the taller man walked over to Grimmjow and grabbed his arm. "Let's go." He murmured to him. Grimmjow nodded. Stark looked over his shoulder. "Master, we'll go on ahead. Take care." Then they left.

Orihime was still hiding her face with both of her arms. Ulquiorra gently grabbed her arms and parted them, though she refused at first, she let him see her face in the end. Her eyes were tightly shut while tears were still dripping. He slowly brought his face close to her.

"What happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

Her chestnut eyes sprung open at his question, she finally looked at him. His face was deprived from emotions, but she found his reaction made her feel calm. She felt safe under his gaze. "I…" She murmured. "I lied to Tatsuki." She finally mustered.

"She… she asked a few things and… and I had to lie to her. I couldn't tell her the truth… I promised you… so I lied. It's painful because… I lied to her, to Tatsuki." She coughed a bit, choking back tears. She felt her throat burned painfully.

Ulquiorra said nothing as Orihime let out of her feelings, he released his grip. She hiccupped as she wiped off the stubborn tears that flowed uncontrollably from her eyes.

"She taught me how to laugh again after my brother died… She has always protected me, ever since we were in middle school… she was a very precious friend and yet I… I lied to her. I feel so horrible, like—like I've betrayed her trust in me… when I thought about it, my eyes just…" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt a pat on her head, she looked up.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure she'll understand if you tell her the reasons, although not now." Ulquiorra said as he stroked her hair gently. He lowered his hand and wiped away the tears on her cheek. "I'm sorry… that you had to lie to her. Don't cry, it's not your fault."

"…and about what Grimmjow said, don't mind it. You don't need to come tonight if you don't want to. We have plenty of time to discuss of ways to cure you. It must've been hard for you to accept things just yet." He traced his fingers along her jaw line to her chin before he pulled away.

Then he turned his back. "Come, I'll take you home."

Orihime watched his back slowly went ahead, suddenly noticing the tears had somehow stopped coming out. She furiously wiped off her wet face with the back of her arm, before catching up with Ulquiorra. Then she extended her hand to reach for him, clutching at his shirt from behind. Feeling a tug from behind, Ulquiorra stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Um…I…" Orihime stuttered. She felt a bit embarrassed that Ulquiorra had seen her crying. She had to gather some courage when she spoke again. "I don't like being alone at night, but I have to work until evening, so I'd like to—I mean, c-can I come over tonight?" She nervously glanced at him.

Ulquiorra looked at her and said. "Sure."

Her expression suddenly lit up. "Really? I-I mean, thanks."

Before she knew it, Ulquiorra had removed her hand from his shirt and pulled her to his side, still holding her hand. "Let's go." He said to her with a straight face.

"Y-yes." She replied, feeling warmth on her face.

_It's strange, I feel much better now_, she mused as they walked. _When he pats my head, it feels so nostalgic, my brother used to pat my head and hug me whenever I felt sad._ She silently stole a glance at the taller man.

_Ah, that's right._ She mentally said. _I think Ulquiorra resembles him a bit; he resembles my brother…That must be why I feel secure around him_.

She looked up to him, then quickly averted her eyes before he could notice. She secretly smiled.

--

The night came fast. A waxing moon was gracing the gloomy dark sky with its heavenly light. The evening air was damp and chilly, vestiges of ice and snow were still lacing the wet ground and tree branches, adding the picturesque beauty of a dying winter. Grimmjow observed this. He took his time by the tall glass window gazing the moon, while the moonlight intruded the room and lightened his white beastly form with glorious light.

His azure eyes reflected the image of a waxing moon.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow glanced briefly at the source of the voice, but didn't turn his face, switching his gaze back to the dark sky beyond the window. His eyes fixated at the glowing moon. Hearing no response, the person stepped out of the darkness and approached the snow panther. The moonlight ray fell onto him and revealed his odd, twisted form; a bare human body from waist up with the body of a four-legged animal from waist down, his narrow black eyes lightened dully by the light. His previous ebony, wavy shoulder-length hair seemed to grow longer to his waist, and a pair of great white antlers was attached to either side of his head. He made clacking noise every time he took a step towards the lone panther.

"...Grimmjow?" He called out again, stopping on his track.

For once, the said man answered him, he sounded annoyed. "What?"

"What's pissing you off?" He asked.

"Nothing." Grimmjow retorted. "Don't you have a picking up job to do?"

"I already did. Now Nell's with her. Don't tell me you're mad because Master ordered me instead of you. You should know the reason already, or rather, I think you've understood. You've been rude to her."

Grimmjow didn't reply. Stark said nothing more and they were both quiet. Grimmjow was no longer looking at the moon but instead switched his gaze towards the other man; his marine ocean blue eyes glinted in light.

"…Stark." He called out. "How's Bargan?"

Stark's eyes widened in the slightest, before it returned to normal, lowering his gaze a bit. He spoke in a low voice.

"…the same, if not worse." He answered. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke again. "Halibel told me… when Bargan received the curse he was already of a critical age. His body just isn't compatible with the curse, his body… is rotting. The curse is eating his body bit by bit, to the point that… he couldn't return to his human form anymore, even after the sun has risen." He was quiet for a moment before he concluded. "I'm afraid… There's nothing we can do about it." Then he went silent again.

Grimmjow stared at him. "So you're saying it's getting worse."

Stark nodded. "That just might be the case."

Grimmjow turned his gaze to the moon again, the air within the darkened room felt colder than before. He moved his front leg to sit, unintentionally caught a glance of his rose tattoo. He stared at it. "…have you counted how many had fallen from yours?" He suddenly asked.

Stark understood what Grimmjow meant, he traced his fingers along a crimson tattoo carved onto his left chest, it fluttered lightly at his touch. Blood red petals were scattered beneath the fully bloomed rose. The rose tattoo, a symbol of the curse they bore. Stark tightened his fist that halted over the rose. "Unfortunately, yes." He said.

"Then you know the average time, don't you?" Stark nodded in reply. Grimmjow's eyes reflected the sight of the red rose. "For as long as we have this, one petal would fall off once every half a century. Every fall means the curse is getting closer to completion. It's like a timed bomb for us. So we can say we have plenty of time to dispel it."

Grimmjow turned sharply towards Satrk. "…or so we thought." He muttered. "And yet three days ago, one more petal fell off of each of our tattoo even though it was barely one decade from the last one…. Bargan's illness also worsened. Do you know what it means? It means the curse is getting stronger, that's why!!" He growled loud and deep, his thunderous voice rang throughout the darkened room.

Stark unconsciously reeled back.

Grimmjow glared menacingly at him, his silvery white furs stood up and his eyes glinted dangerously. He showed off a series of strong, sharp teeth. "It's getting stronger." He repeated. "I don't know how much time we have left, if we don't do anything to stop it, we're fucking dead!" He barked roughly.

"Grimmjow." Stark finally uttered. "Calm down!"

At his word, the panther calmed down a bit. But his eyes were flashing dangerously. "That girl's got to be the one. She has to be."

"Do you think she can do it?" Stark asked as he looked up to the panther. "Of countless others who came before her… will she be the one who release Master from this curse?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "I don't know."

Stark sighed deeply, he stared at the floor absently. "No one knows what the future hold, not even the Master. We can only take a bet."

Grimmjow chuckled. "So you want to make a bet?"

The other man frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "This is not a game."

"Either way, we'll end up dead if we fail, we've got nothing to lose." Grimmjow growled deeply. He slowly moved, descending the stairs. "I'll bet on that girl." His eyes flashed red. "Though… the question isn't whether she'll fall in love with the Master or not, but whether she _can_ or not, make him _truly_ fall in love with her."

Stark said nothing.

"This will be interesting, don't you think?" The panther approached the other man soundlessly, stopping in front of him. He stared up to Stark's expressionless face. "Will she be able to return 'the heart' to our Master, or will she end up just like the others?" He grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it."

--

To be continued…

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank a certain reviewer (gosh your passionate review really touched me!) for inspiring me to write. :) Oh my! I haven't written in a while; I was busy that I kinda forgot about my fan-author life! Anyways, college has been really fun (kyaa! Hotties! Oooh! Bishies!) Ahem… :D

Yep, the long-awaited-chapter 5 just for you! Hope you'll enjoy! I wrote a lil' about Stark, one of my fav characters these days. ;) Warning: some grammatical mistakes, I didn't have time to proof this chap.

_Chapter Five: at the Devil's Side_

Four of his stony soles made loud clanking noise in the midst of a lonely, silence space of the emptied hallway; occasional whistles came from his slightly parted lips. Then faint echo followed soon after. Only those monotone sounds he kept on hearing, it was just another usual, quiet night at the seemingly empty mansion. The others must've either locked themselves in their rooms, or doing duties they were assigned with.

Stark noticed his fingers, particularly the index and the middle were rubbing against each other restlessly. Glancing at them, he bit his lip lightly. Smoking was forbidden within the mansion, apparently, and it made him grew restless. If there were any bad habit left in him after he joined the band, it was smoking. He couldn't quit even if he wanted to, even a century or two might not enough to kill this bad habit of his.

The only time he could smoke was when he was outside and his master wasn't around. Stark knew his master didn't like it, even if he had never told him openly.

He sighed.

"Wonder if I should go to Halibel's…" He murmured softly. She must be still outside, guarding the house. If he hung out with her, he could smoke a cig or two since she didn't mind. Although that Apache girl would complain why he kept on pestering her superior…

Before he knew it he had arrived at the main hall, nearby the entrance. He quickly took in the sight of a young woman sitting on a sofa by a large entrance gate, recognizing her as his student at the university and guest to this mansion's master. She acted rather strangely and was hanging her head in an odd way. Curious, he approached the unsuspecting girl.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" Stark asked, but didn't hear a respond even after he had waited a few seconds.

_Strange, didn't she hear me?_ The older man carefully reached out to her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Orihime…?" He called out again.

He felt her body suddenly tensed, and then she slowly lifted her face, revealing a tired expression and half-lidded eyes. She looked up to him with strained and hazed gaze, before a hand came up to rub those droopy eyes. Stark got an impression that she had been sleeping here before he woke her by coincidence.

"Mmm," Orihime mumbled softly, still rubbing her eyes. She yawned slightly and looked up again, this time recognizing the person in front of her. "…ish that Professhor…? Sorry, I'm just a bit ti—" She yawned again.

"Orihime… haven't you seen the master yet?" Stark asked, releasing her shoulder.

"Umm? Ah!" Her eyes suddenly sprung wide open. "Oh no… I-I overslept! I'm sorry; I just finished my part-time work, so… Ah! It's already so late!" She began to fluster, her words came out incoherent.

"Calm down." Stark told her. After she calmed down, he asked, "So… you've been sleeping here by yourself? Alone? Since when?"

She nodded, stealing nervous glances at her teacher. "I think… after you told me to wait and left me here, I did wait, but… when I was waiting here, I felt a bit tired so I thought I'd rest a bit and then…" Her cheeks suddenly burned red, she looked embarrassed as if she had been caught sleeping in the middle of a class.

_This girl's been all alone here…? Hasn't she realized the dangers of lingering alone in a place like this?_ Stark wordlessly said, feeling relieved he was the one who found her before someone else could. His 'kin' wasn't exactly nice to intruders, especially humans. Plus the master hadn't told all of them about Orihime yet, for her to walk around in this mansion by herself would literarily mean suicide.

"Alright, then. It's dangerous, so I'll take you to him." Stark announced.

"Eh? Wouldn't that be troublesome for you, sir…?" Orihime worriedly said.

"It's okay." He assured her. "Orihime. I don't mean to scare you, but this mansion isn't exactly the safest place around, you know. It's better if there's always someone to escort you anywhere whenever you're here. I'm at fault too for leaving you like that; I shouldn't have been so careless. I'm sorry." He apologetically uttered.

Orihime looked a bit confused. "N-No, Professor! It's alright, it's my fault too… I should've realized it sooner… I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You're a good kid," Stark smiled at her. "Now, hop on."

She suddenly went quiet at his suggestion, staring at Stark's half-man half-animal body as if she had just realized it for the first time. Stark had seen this coming, however, after all anyone would've been shocked and scared of his ugly, twisted form. Most would find him terrifying to see, let alone touch. She was a normal human being, it was only natural.

He would too, if he was in her shoes.

"…Sorry," Stark said, lowering his gaze to the floors. _What am I thinking?_ He mused silently. _She wouldn't want to be touched by a freak. _"I should've known you'd be disgusted by—"

"Professor…" Orihime suddenly muttered. He lifted his gaze and saw she was looking at him straight in the eyes. She looked worried. "…I've never rode on a horse before, so… I'm afraid that… I'll I hurt you by accident…"

It came out a surprise as Stark had been struck dumbfounded. He only stared at the girl in silence, before he finally spoke. "…it'll be fine. With my current body, hurting me is a bit unlikely…"

"Is that so? I'm glad!" Orihime radiantly said. She approached him, eying at the big and lean animal body of Stark. She reached for its jet black furs, caressing them gently. "Wow, it's actually soft! I thought it looks hard and stiff…" She muttered with a smile.

"Orihime," Stark called out, staring at the girl oddly. "Aren't you disgusted?"

She only looked at him back, a confused look on her face. "Of what?"

"Of me." Stark answered.

She looked even more confused and surprised. "Eh? Why?"

"…because I'm a monster."

An odd silence suddenly emerged. None of them responded. Looking at the wide-eyed girl, Stark waited quietly. What kind of answer did he expect from such a question? The answer, he wondered himself. Indeed, he wasn't a human. But he wasn't a mindless monster either. He was just a twisted being with the conscience of a human. Since the day he met the devil itself, he had decided to abandon his past, future, and humanity for the sake of his own selfish desires…

So what did he expect? Salvation for this demonic curse or salvation for himself?

Which was it?

"Actually, I…" Orihime's voice halted his train of thoughts. "I don't really understand the thing about a curse that turns people into monsters… it's all seems like a blur for me. But if you ask me if I'm afraid… it would be a lie if I say I'm not. I'm confused with all of this… and surprised." Stark could see her joined hands began to tremble faintly. She lowered her gaze.

"But that doesn't mean I'm disgusted of Professor… or Ulquiorra or the others. Maybe I'm a bit scared because of what happened to me before, but… after all, I realized that you're still yourself, you're always kind to me, Professor, and so does a few others. Although Grimmjow always seem hostile, he's not evil… And Ulquiorra has saved me, many, many times. I'm really grateful." Then she lifted up her gaze and looked at Stark right in the eyes. To his surprise, she was smiling.

"That's why, Professor. I'm not disgusted, nor scared of you. Because… even if your form right now is different you're still my math teacher. My respect for you doesn't change because of this."

Astonished, might be the correct word to describe his feelings. Hearing her answer made his mind went blank, emptied, but it didn't keep it from digesting the words, and his logic kept on going. Truthfully, he didn't expect such an honest and straightforward answer from this human woman. In all honesty, he didn't expect an answer. He had intended to brush it off, only she was a bit faster than him.

Stark looked at her eyes and saw pureness and kindness in the depths of her hazel irises. He found no lies in there, he found no fright. They were the eyes of a person who was looking at another person, not a warped beast he was. This girl… how could she be so—

"_I'll bet on that girl."_

A smile arose on his lips._ Really_.

He outstretched his hand and patted her head, ruffling the soft strands beneath his palm. "Thank you." He said as he smiled.

She replied with a beautiful smile.

"Okay. Climb up." Stark bent his hocks and lowered his enormous body in front of Orihime so she could climb easier. He helped her climb up his back, chuckling as he observed her half-reluctant half-excited face. She let out a small gasp when he straightened his legs and stood up proudly. Stark noticed it was difficult for her legs because she wore a skirt.

"Grab on tightly so you won't fall. This is your first time, so it may feel uncomfortable. But bare with it, it won't be long. We'll be right there before you know it."

"Okay."

_Such an odd girl._ He thought as he started skipping on several steps of the stairway. Every time he leaped higher she would mutter in admiration with wide eyes. Her excited expression was something he had never seen before, it was priceless. Although it was forbidden to run in the corridors, Stark didn't seem to care anymore. He felt the same feeling as the one he experienced long ago.

Like the night he first met Ulquiorra. He still remembered to this day, how he was dazzled by the dark charisma and tremendous power he had. The day he was saved and also the day he sold his soul and everything he had to the devil for one selfish wish. He hoped she could save that very same devil.

That beautiful, sad devil.

"_What is your wish, human?"_

Even if the end of the curse was also the end of this dream he had longed for so, so long.

"_I wish—"_

_

* * *

  
_

Orihime felt her inner thighs ached as soon as she had descended from Stark's back. His fur kept rubbing against her skin (since she wore a skirt) so hard that it made her thighs turned red and itchy. She was too preoccupied that she had only noticed it after the ride was over.

"It's your first time riding on a horse, your thighs' muscles must be pain. Don't worry, rest a while and it'll be fine." Stark chuckled as he held her hand as a support so her legs wouldn't give out.

"Sorry, Professor…" Orihime felt her face was getting hot from embarrassment. She felt really silly for always showing her teacher embarrassing sides of her.

"Haha. It's fine already." Stark kindly said. "Well, go on."

She nodded. She let go of Stark's hands and turned towards a pair of doors made of mahogany wood, feeling unfamiliar with the location, she turned to her teacher again. "Professor, I don't think this is the same room I was before…"

"You've a good memory. This is the master's study. He said he had assignment to dos and he always uses this room, since it also has a good collection of reference books. I think you'll like it, you like reading aren't you?" He asked her.

"Yes! How'd you know…?"

Stark only smiled. "I've seen you at the campus library a lot. Anyways…" He walked past Orihime and went towards the door, knocking three times. "Master, it's Stark. I'm with Ms. Orihime."

After waiting for a while, no answer came. "Weird, I don't think Master is out right now. He'd tell me if he's going out." Stark muttered softly.

"Um… should we wait?" She asked.

"No, I'm sure he's expecting you, since I've informed your presence directly to him." He looked thoughtful for a while, before deciding, "Maybe he's around the mansion somewhere. I think you can go in and wait for him inside. Is that okay?"

Orihime nodded.

Without further ado, Stark grabbed the knob and pushed it lightly. As soon as the door was opened wide enough she caught a glimpse of a golden brown room lit by a fireplace made of red bricks, and a comfortable-looking sofa in front of it. When she observed closer it, however, Orihime noticed the presence of someone at the side of the sofa; it took her only a second to confirm who it was when that person suddenly turned around. Then she held her breath. She saw a woman with lovely, waist-length wavy jade-green hair, perfectly framing her beautiful, exotic face.

She was clad in what seemed to be loose white sheets or robes, tightened together only by her hands that failed to hide her beautiful figure and attractive cleavage of her chest, while a pair of gorgeous, glittery butterfly wings fluttered gracefully behind her, creating a soothing mystique aura around her. She was stunningly beautiful, like the fairies Orihime had only seen in storybooks. She definitely looked like she was out of a painting.

When their eyes met, Orihime realized they both had big, chestnut-colored eyes. She stood still, awed by her appearance. A second later, her form was overlapped by another person. Orihime soon came to notice it was Ulquiorra, in his beast form, standing by the opened door in such a position that he hid the butterfly woman's figure, as if in purpose.

"I'm a bit… busy right now," Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone, but Orihime got a feeling he was rushing. "I'm sorry that you've come all the way, but I must ask you to wait for me at until I'm done. And Stark…"

"Yes, Master?" Stark immediately responded.

"I need your help. Another escort will come to get her later, take her to the living room for the mean time. Don't worry, I forbid anyone from entering the living room but those I permit to." He explained.

"Roger."

Then he switched his gaze towards Orihime.

"…It won't be long." He told her, before he withdrew and closed the doors again.

Orihime remained silent, still staring at the closed doors where Ulquiorra disappeared from her sight. The unfamiliar woman she saw in the room suddenly popped in her mind. Stark bent his human back and lowered his face to her eye-level, looking worried.

"Orihime?" He called her. "Don't worry; he said it'll finish quick. You just have to wait a bit more, okay?"

The said girl looked up to him. "Yes, it's fine. I'll wait." She said with a smile.

Stark smiled in respond. "The living room's nearby, shall we?"

"Can I ride on your back again?" Orihime asked.

"Haha. As you wish, Princess." Stark laughed as he lowered his horse body once again and let her climb on his back. She had a slight difficulty from the height (Stark was pretty tall in his beastly form even with his hocks bent), but managed to get on somehow. She quickly grabbed on his human torso as soon as he raised his body.

As the centaur ran along the silent corridors, she mused to herself.

Who was the woman Ulquiorra was with? For some reasons, she couldn't get it off of her mind.

"Professor," Orihime reluctantly called out. "Who… who is that person? The one with Ulquiorra…"

At her question, Stark decreased his speed. He looked over his shoulder, towards her. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he replied, "…well, she is a friend. One of our kind."

But that wasn't the answer Orihime wanted to know. "I can see that, but… what I wanted to ask is… is her relationship with…" She sharply switched her gaze down, staring at the shiny jet black furs. For some reasons, she felt a lump stuck in her throat.

"Ah… so you're anxious because of that?"

Orihime felt heat rushed to her face, still stubbornly staring at the centaur's furs as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. But then she nodded soundlessly. She didn't know why she had to feel such discomfort just from asking a common question.

But the older man seemed to notice it; he didn't try to tease her any further. "Well… I can't say I know much about it. The master's always been discreet with his private life and relationships with other people, and as his vassal, I can't stick my nose where it doesn't belong. But I must say you needn't worry."

She saw a warm hand touched her chin and gently raised her face, she saw Stark smiled kindly at her. "Master never discriminates us and always treats everyone in this house equally. There are no favorites. Yet, he never treats anyone like he treats you, you're special. Don't worry, Master and she don't have the kind of relationship you had in mind." Then he withdrew his hand.

"…I see."

"Our next stop just a few meters away, let's go slowly so you can relax." Stark turned and resumed walking in relaxed pace.

Orihime was awfully quiet, in her mind, the memory of a beautiful, fairy-like woman, even now she still felt that she was unworldly beautiful. And then Ulquiorra crossed her mind. A striking man with dark charisma… She couldn't help but to think they would've made a lovely couple.

She felt a pang in her chest as she squeezed the front of her sweater in response.

_What is this feeling…?_ She had never felt something like this, something painful struck the insides of her heart, yet it was a sweet pain. Could it be… jealously? But when she saw Ichigo and Rukia, she didn't feel the same way she felt then.

So… what was this feeling mean?

"Okay, we're here." Stark's voice woke her up from her deep thoughts.

"Oh! Yes." Orihime descended from Stark's back with his help, getting used to riding she didn't meet much troubles. She landed on the carpet safely. Just when she was about to thank her teacher for letting her ride on his back, she noticed Stark's expression was a bit off.

He had a stern look on his face while his ebony eyes gazed at the end of a dark corridor, there were neither a window nor light there that it was pitch dark on that spot. Only when she strained her eyes was she able to see a silhouette of a person, standing at the corner as if hiding himself. She looked up to Stark, who was still wearing the same expression, he stilled as he glared at that unfamiliar person.

"Orihime, go on in." He said to her, his voice was somehow stiff.

"Professor…?" She was confused by his strange behavior.

He turned to her, wearing an assuring smile. "Don't worry; I'll catch up with you. I just have a little… business with someone." Then he reached the door handle, opening the door for her. But Orihime hadn't entered just yet; she had a feeling that something was wrong with her teacher.

"Don't worry," The professor said, as if reading her mind. "It'll be quick."

She nodded, then reluctantly entered the room, but her gaze was still on her teacher. She saw Stark no longer looking at her, but the other way, most likely the same spot with the same alerted eyes. As the door slowly closed, she saw his lips moved and the voice escaped them sounded cold.

"…What are you doing here?"

* * *

Orihime walked down yet another dim corridor, her gaze stopped once in a while at each of the small torches hung on the wall that seemed to have lost its previous color. Even in the faint darkness, she idly noticed the old age of the mansion she hadn't had the time to look closely before, the tattered wallpapers, antique furnishings, cracks on the corner of the wall, and the faded crimson of the long carpet she walked on, indicated the age although clean and smelled of fresh pine, she knew the place was quite old.

She lifted up her gaze towards the six-armed man ahead of her but said nothing, feeling a bit reluctant, thus she bottled up the words she wanted to say and resumed following him in silence. The thought of wishing to meet little Nell or Professor Stark crossed her mind again, whom she expected to see about ten minutes ago when she was waiting at the living room, but her hope was turned down when an unfriendly stranger had come to get her instead. She remembered him from the night before but couldn't recall his name.

She thought of asking, but the sinister look of his eyes shrunk her will.

They turned left at the corner and the corridor was still only filled with the sounds of their steps and the flickers of the torches. Orihime began to fidget at the uncomfortable silence, though knowing not of the way to break it. It was unbearably suffocating. But the man ahead of her didn't seem to mind it.

"Um…" She urged herself to speak.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Uh, excuse me…" She tried again, hearing her heart beat fast in her ears. This time, the six-armed man suddenly halted his steps, glancing sideways over his shoulder. Slight fright jumped to her throat at the sight of his cold eyes, but she didn't plan to back away that she had came this far.

"What?" He spoke in an icy tone.

"What's… your name?" She asked in a soft, but firm voice, looking up at his eyes.

He stilled quietly for a short while, and then turned his back in half a cycle. He gazed at the girl with an expression Orihime couldn't see due to the mask he wore. Orihime held her breath under his cold gaze. "…Why are ya asking that? It's none of yer business."

Somehow she had expected that kind of response from him. Still, she wasn't about to give up. "Because… you are escorting me… so I thought I should ask." She didn't lower her gaze and kept looking straight to his eyes, though her hands were trembling slightly behind her back.

"I'm only doin' the king's order, it's not like I'd do it fer ya. There's no need ta tell ya my name." He said roughly, glaring arrogantly at her while the pairs of his hands were in akimbo.

"But…"

"What? Are ya goin' to cry an' run to the king now? After all, yer his favorite." He spat out, shaking his horned head slightly. "Yer wasting yer time."

Orihime didn't response.

"Come one, we ain't have the time to chit cha—"

"Because I wanted to know, is that wrong?" She voiced firmly, feeling a bit pissed at his attitude. The feeling surged to her head and caused her to forget the nervousness she felt just a minute earlier. "I have the right to ask someone's name even if he won't tell me, and it doesn't have anything to do with being Ulquiorra's 'favorite' or not. This is just the proper manner a person with good upbringing should have, isn't it?" She greeted his rejection with challenge, refusing to lose to his thorny words.

This man just resembled someone so closely, both in his cocky attitude and the way he treated her with hurtful words. She felt anger began to leak out of her mouth.

"It's your choice to answer my question but I'll still ask you again, maybe your ears aren't in good shape? Then I'll say it in a louder and polite manner; I would like to know your name, can you _please_ tell me?" She saw those irises widened and lost its previous coldness in a split second, staring at her dumbfounded.

Taking in the sight of his reaction, Orihime also came to realize the things she unintentionally blurted out. It was too late for her to realize that her little emotional outburst could worsen the situation. She had forgotten she was dealing with a half-human half-monster being, not to mention a complete stranger.

_Shoot_. What the worst could happen?

"…Hmph… Haha… hahaha…!" In contrary with her expectations(including being sliced in eighty pieces and other wild imaginations), the six-armed demi-human's voice didn't come out cruel and unforgiving, she thought her ears had gone haywire when she heard laughter.

"Aren't ya an odd one? No one's ever dared sayin' that to me… The others always went 'gyah gyah stay away from me', screamin' non-stop when they saw me. Annoying bitches." Orihime didn't quite catch his words as they sounded like mumbles.

"Eh…?" She murmured, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, well, well…" She flinched when he started taking steps closer towards her. "I see why he's interested in ya, even that Grimmjow… and Stark and Nell too… Don't get why'd ya be so attached to tha' dull king though."

"Don't say bad things about Ulquiorra!" Orihime retorted sharply.

He chuckled darkly. "Heh. No wonder. I betcha don't know about 'the devil', huh."

"What?"

"That dear king of yers ain't a saint like ya thought he was." Orihime suddenly felt his eyes were staring intently at her face, they flashed dangerously. "…Yer face ain't so bad, wonder what kinda face that stone-faced master'll have if somethin' happen to ya…?"

Orihime suddenly felt a chill ran down her spines and the air around her suddenly dropped by several degrees, but cold sweats began to trickle down her temples. But that man seemed perfectly fine, sauntering in light steps. She backed away as he inched closer, until her back hit the wall behind her, she hurriedly looked over her shoulder and found she was trapped in a dead-end.

She felt his cold eyes were fixed on her, feeling him smirking smugly beneath that white mask. She trembled under his gaze, hearing her heart beat thickly and soundly in her ears and within her chest. She tried, but found her voice stuck in her throat.

He was already only a step before her.

Bending his back, he brought his face to her eye level. He pushed all of his six arms at the wall, creating a cage so she couldn't escape. A pair held her struggling hands. His masked face was only a few inches apart of hers; Orihime could clearly see his piercing grey irises. She unconsciously held her breath. A long, bony hand reached for a strand of her chestnut hair and held it in front of his mask.

"…ya smell nice." She heard him murmured, inhaling deeply. "Been too long since I smelled a fragrant human gal… smells like rose and strawberry." Those icy grey eyes were looking straight at hers, gleaming dangerously.

Orihime flinched.

She wanted to fight her way to freedom but her body seemed to run out of energy and wouldn't listen to her. His aura was overpowering, like he had somehow put a strain on her body like she was tied tightly with a thick rope. She could only clenched her eyes shut as he impertinently moved his masked face closer to her neck and breathed in her scent, she could hear his ragged breaths.

_No… No!_ Orihime mentally screamed out. Biting her lower lip, she strained her neck to other the side in a fruitless attempt of avoiding him. She started to regret provoking this dangerous man that led her to such a predicament. She felt hot tears began pouring without consent even though she tried to hold it back; her lower lips started bleeding from the pressure.

Her eyes were snapped open when she felt a cold hand sneaked into her sweater, she shuddered in disgust. "Stop… stop…!" She tried to say, trying to set her hands free, but he was far stronger than her. She gasped in pain as he strengthened his grip. The cold hand moved and felt her skin in an abhorring way. Orihime was angry, upset, and embarrassed at both him and herself that she couldn't do anything to stop him. She chanted the word 'stop' over and over again but they only fell to deaf ears.

"St…op…" She began to realize her struggles were futile. Her cheeks were wet from the non-stop tears, her voice came out broken as she sobbed faintly. She felt sick at the pit of her stomach; she felt there was a lump in her throat that felt painful.

"Nice voice." He said, his voice sounded throaty. "…I like that face. Filled with fear and shame… it's the best!"

Orihime sobbed. He hated that voice, it made her want to vomit. She shut her eyes and wished this was all just a bad dream, a terrible nightmare. She wished she would wake up soon and she would return to her normal life, where everything wasn't real. An alarm would wake her up anytime soon, and she would have breakfast and go to campus and then chat with her friends and Kurosaki…

But it wasn't a dream.

_Brother!_ She screamed in her mind, the face of her beloved popped in her mind. _Kurosaki… Kurosaki help me…_ _Please…_

But no one was there to help her. Her beloved brother was gone. And Kurosaki… he had Kuchiki already; he wouldn't come for her…

The disgusting hand began to sneak around behind her waist and started moving lower, reaching for the zipper of her skirt. Her eyes grew wide in horror. She started struggling again, using all the power she had left. "No! No!!"

But he was too strong.

_No! Please… someone… anyone! _She was horrified when her ears caught the sound of a zipper being unzipped, slowly but surely. Tears flowed from her eyes as she trembled.

"Uh… ugh… Stop… please…" She sobbed, still trying to release her wrists from his firm grip. She felt weak. In her desperation, she murmured a name with a broken voice. "Help me… …Ulqui… …orra…"

The hands that held both of her arms and behind her waist suddenly tensed and loosened, but Orihime failed to realize that. She swallowed back a sob. She hung her head while her legs gave out, her tears dripped down to the carpet.

A mutter came from above her. "…shit."

Then the next thing she knew was she was on the floor and had her hands released, and that her assaulter was no longer in front of her, or anywhere near her. In a split second, she heard a loud dull bang of something hitting something hard and looked up in curiosity. She noticed the source of that noise was that six-armed demi-human, who was now sitting against a terribly damaged wall behind him, which looked like it had been hit by a bulldozer's iron ball and it left its shape there. He was hanging his head while blood flowed from an injury on his head. His white outfit was tattered and blood tainted red a few spots here and there.

"W-what…?" She was puzzled with what she had seen; she didn't understand how he could possibly be in such an unbelievable state or how it happened. But he seemed to be alive, despite the injuries he suffered, when he lifted his head she saw a long crack from the up most edge of his mask to between the eye holes from the impact.

He seemed dizzy, staggering as he tried to stand up. His movements were sluggish as he lost quite a lot of blood, and more still flowed out of his wounds without stopping. He was black and blue all over. "Ow, ow… shit, ya sure didn't hold anything back… Tha's fucking hurts. Looks like I got three broken ribs and some cracked bones…" Then he quickly sat on the floor again, deciding standing would waste more energy.

He looked like he was talking to somebody, but Orihime couldn't see who, until she heard another person responded to him.

"Only a preview of what will surely come, Nnoitra."

Orihime recognized that voice. Her guess came true when a large demonic silhouette created by the moonlight slowly stepped into the view, revealing a pale-skinned demi-human with a pair of great raven wings and long slim horns, his steps were soundless as he approached the injured man with eyes as piercing cold as ice.

She flinched at his gaze and tone of voice. She had never heard Ulquiorra spoke with such coldness and cruelty in his voice.

_Ulquiorra…?_

"I didn't think you would be so foolish. Do you want to make me angry?" He spoke. Orihime suddenly felt a similar feeling of pressure in the air as before, but this time it was much more intense. He felt air was robbed away from her, finding her body unable to move a muscle. The man called Nnoitra seemed to feel the same way, only he dealt with it much better than her.

He glanced slightly at her, before shaking his head casually, as if he had only stepped on a bug. "Aah… 'bout that girl? Nothin' happened. I was just jokin'… didn't plan ta go that far—"

Before he could finish, Ulquiorra had cut his words, tightening his long, sharp nails around Nnoitra's neck and held it up, crushing him against the cracked wall again. The impact had caused Nnoitra's mask to fall to the floor with clattering noise, revealing his face for the first time and a tattoo of red rose ran down his left eye that was tainted by blood. Deep red liquid escaped his thin lips as he let out a brief coughing fit, several red drops spilt to the floor in each cough. Orihime gasped, clasping hands over her mouth. She was horrified by the horrible sight, but couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of it. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"…do not try to lie. Do you think I didn't know? I know _everything_. Everything you do or hear everything you speak about… I know it, Nnoitra. It's useless to lie. I've told you not to lay a hand on her, why did you disobey me?" Ulquiorra tightened his grip. Nnoitra writhed and coughed out more blood, a few drops dripped to Ulquiorra's cheek, but he seemed unfazed. "Talk."

"…h-heh, f-forgot." Nnoitra's lips formed a wicked grin, despite his situation. "Y-you… a-and yer annoy… ing p-power… L-like hell… I c-care…"

Ulquiorra glared icily at him. "Are you saying you won't obey my orders?"

Nnoitra only grinned madly.

The more superior of the two stilled for a moment, narrowing his eyes. When he spoke his voice was cruel and unforgiving. "I see." He voiced in a low voice. "So you don't care if anything happen… to _her_?"

Nnoitra's grin suddenly fell. His expression had morphed into a stern, horrified one and his complexion turned sickly pale. His grey irises lost its madness and grew wide in horror; they were fixated at the cold, unfazed expression of his master. He seemed utterly lost.

"…stop it." He muttered shakily, then he started shouting in panic. "D-don't ya dare t-to…! S-she doesn't have a-anything t-to do with t-this! P-punish me! N-not her…!" He sounded desperate as he struggled to get away from Ulquiorra's grip.

"Stop? Do you think you have the power to stop me?" Ulquiorra spoke, tightening his grip until Nnoitra could speak no more. But the six-armed man still attempted to scratch his way to freedom, having difficulty to breathe. "When she told you to 'stop', did you?" He gave a sideway glance at the lone spectator across the corridor.

Orihime noticed it. "Eh?"

Nnoitra started to glare at Ulquiorra, knowing he couldn't speak properly anymore, but he still tried to struggle his broken words out. "st…op. Ya… ev…en if y…er… aster… I… …w…on't for…give!"

Ulquiorra only glanced briefly at him, before he threw him to the other side of the corridor, where he landed roughly on the hard carpet. Orihime held back a scream when she heard a dull thud. Nnoitra coughed out blood again.

"A weak dog can only bark." Ulquiorra spoke coldly. He then approached the helpless man and crouched, taking a grip at Nnoitra long black hair and forcing him to lift up his beaten-up face. "I thought of punishing you later, but seems like it won't be enough to discipline you. You've gone too far. Remember, you brought this upon yourself, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra could barely open his tattooed left eye, glaring at the man in front of him and spat at his face. He blurted out resentfully. "F-fuck… y-ya!"

Ulquiorra only stared at him, unfazed. "…looks like I have to teach you how to be obedient right now." He raised his other hand; Nnoitra shut his eyes, readying himself to be beaten up to a pulp.

_No…! No! Don't!!_ Before something more horrible happened, Orihime used all of his courage and energy to push her legs and run to stop him from hurting Nnoitra, she instinctively grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and wouldn't let go of it. "No! Ulquiorra, please stop! Don't hurt him anymore!" She voiced, finally finding her voice again.

Both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra looked astonished by her unexpected action. Orihime snapped her gaze up to him, looking straight at those slightly widened citrine eyes, she still felt an unknown mystique pressure burdened her body, but she didn't want give in. With every power she had she let out her trembling voice.

"Stop… please… don't hurt him… anymore…" Tears began to flow from her hazel eyes although she tried to swallow back a sob. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the hot tears.

Ulquiorra, who was quieted, began to recover, staring at her with surprise reflected in his eyes. "…what are you talking about? He's the one who hurt you. He deserves it."

Orihime's eyes were snapped open. She glanced at the wounded Nnoitra, flinching at the memory of what he did to her. The sight of him sent shivers up her exhausted body. But she didn't want to see him getting hurt or even die because of her!

"I'm fine! I'm not hurt, so please forgive him! Please, Ulquiorra…" She sobbed, feeling her body became exhausted both mentally and physically. She slumped to her feet, but didn't loosen her trembling grip on Ulquiorra's arm. Drops of tears fell to the carpet as she hung her head.

This was the first time she felt so scared of Ulquiorra. Even touching his hand sent shivers down her spines, she couldn't stop fear from overcoming her senses at that time. She was afraid of the Ulquiorra who nonchalantly hurt other people even if it was for her sake. He was nothing like the gentle and kind Ulquiorra she knew.

_I'm scared._ She mused repeatedly in her mind. _But…_

Then she felt a cold hand touched her wet cheeks and she looked up, seeing Ulquiorra's face held close to hers. "Why are you crying? Are you… hurt?" He asked her. She could see her reflection in his eyes and confusion within them.

Like the eyes of a child.

"I feel… sad." Orihime muttered faintly as she gazed at unknown emotions stirred inside those dull eyes, she no longer felt fear. She released his arm and reached for his tear-marked face, caressing his pale cheek. "I'm sad… because… I don't want to see you like this, Ulquiorra… I like your kindness. I always looking forward to meet… the kind and gentle Ulquiorra… so please, don't hurt him… Ulquiorra…"

She watched as Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide. He became silent. Suddenly, a serial of heavy dongs emerged from an antique clock nearby and filled the entire mansion with its noise, resounding throughout the mansion. Both of its long and short needles overlapped and directed straight to the same number, indicating it was already the middle of the night.

Slowly and soundlessly, Ulquiorra withdrew from Orihime's touch. He stood up, covering his face with his fur-gloved hand. He said nothing as he turned on his heels and vanished within the darkness, leaving her with the injured man. Her hands fell to her lap as she stared absently at the pitch black darkness where he vanished; tears had stopped flowing and left dried trails instead.

The noise stopped a minute later.

Orihime wiped her swollen eyes. Then he turned to Nnoitra, helping his useless body to sit against the wall. She was quiet when she began treating his wounds with his ripped clothes, she didn't have medicine on her so she tried to at least close the wound and stop the bleeding. All the while she did it, Nnoitra was observing her.

"…yer sure an odd gal." He muttered; his breaths were short and erratic. "Why are ya… treatin' t-the bastard who harassed ya?"

She didn't respond.

But he didn't seem to mind the cold gesture. He threw his gaze up towards the dark ceilings, withstanding the pain from having lost a lot of blood. He took a deep breath, before he continued. "Now ya know the king's true nature… what are ya gonna do 'bout it?"

At his question, Orihime flinched, but then she resumed bandaging his wounds as she saw more blood flowed out. "Nothing." She softly said. "Even though I've seen such a side of him that I didn't know before… I still believe in him."

"Really now? I'd suggest ya to take the chance and run away while ya still can. Nothin' good will come if ya keep hangin' 'round him. Only bad luck, I say." Nnoitra coughed, he withdrew his hand and saw some blood on his palm. He wiped it with his tattered clothes. "And I'm not tryin' to lie to ya."

Orihime's hands stopped. In the back of her mind, her logic told her that Nnoitra was right. Nothing good would ever come from abnormalities such as this. Devils, beasts, curses… they were things that stirred normalcy and created chaos and misfortune. Everything that happened in the past few days was the perfect example for that. Pain. Unhappiness. Sadness.

But weren't they the same?

Those who were afraid of death.

"_After the rose blooms, it'll shed its petal one by one and when all of it falls off, it means the curse is completed_ _then it'll finally devour him, and we're all going to follow him and die—"_

Those who felt uneasy with themselves.

"_Aren't you disgusted of me? …because I'm a monster."_

And those who wished things were different.

"_I didn't intend to get you involved in this. …I'm sorry."_

Weren't all of them felt unhappy too?

Ulquiorra crossed her mind. Why did he become like that? Wasn't he a human too before? Maybe it wasn't his intentions to become the way he was now, the master of a band of cursed beasts, alone in the darkness even though he was surrounded by his loyal servants… what had happened that made him the way he was now?

"—to know." Orihime murmured softly.

"What?" Nnoitra couldn't hear her.

She lifted her head and looked at the demi-human. She had made up her mind. "I want to know more… about Ulquiorra and about everyone in this mansion… I want to know… what has caused this to happen. I want to know more. Please, if you know something, I want you to tell me. About Ulquiorra… and maybe… about yourself too."

Nnoitra stared at her, wide-eyed. "…are ya serious?"

She nodded.

"And if I won't tell ya?"

"I'll look for someone who'll do. If I can't find any, then… I'll keep asking until they tell me." She firmly stated.

He looked surprised. Then a grin rose up on his thin lips, he began laughing erratically. "Haha…hahaha! Damn, yer one of a kind! None of yer predecessors've ever asked fer such a ludicrous request! Ya wanna know 'bout us?! I'll think it's a joke if someone else said that!" Orihime was confused as Nnoitra continued his fit of mad laughter; she waited until he calmed down.

After his laughter died down, Nnoitra turned to Orihime, wearing a wide grin on his face. "Fine, fine. I'll tell ya 'bout him."

"You will!?" Orihime exclaimed.

"Sure. I'll tell ya a bit." Nnoitra's grin fell, he looked stern as he began, "I'm gonna tell ya… 'bout a man who's called 'El Diablo'."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I quit. But what I mean is, I quit with the long absent I took for this story to develop. The bloody hell's wrong with me is this; I love to write and I don't care what people said. I love it. I love UlquiHime. And have the very intention to spread out the love for this pairing. UlquiHime LOVE! Expect a heap of updates. No joke, no matter how busy I am, I'm going to keep this story alive as if it's what keeping _me_ alive. Drama queen? You have me figured! ;D

P.S.: Going to work on the second chap of 'The Dawn'. Estimated time: 2-3 days. To those who are waiting for this fic, sorry I've made you wait for so long!

_Chapter Six: The Raven_

The raven stared at her.

Its cold, empty black eyes shone crimson under light of the reddish moon. It stood arrogantly by the electric pole, with its great black wings closed and clamped at either sides of its body. It cocked its head once then straightened the black-tinted neck again, but its dull gaze never left her. It sent shivers down her spines. Silently. Effortlessly.

She hated it.

Her six-year old self tried to hold back the tears in her eyes so she wouldn't make a noise that would catch more of that stupid crow's attention. Shivering, she hid herself under a thin, cherry-scented blanket. Her tiny hands and chubby fingers clenched tightly at the soft cushion hoping it would fool the bird somehow. _Go away_, she chanted wordlessly in the darkness. _Please go away_.

But the raven didn't.

She peeked and the embodiment of her nightmare was still there beyond the opened window, unmoving. When its obsidian gaze fell upon her, she quickly hid again. Waiting and waiting and waiting vainly for it to fly away and never come back. She wanted so bad to close the window but didn't have the courage. Her brave brother still hadn't come home from work, and she was all alone in her bedroom. He wasn't there to end her nightmare.

She hated crows. They were black and scary, and they were dirty because they fed on rotten garbage people threw away and made mess on their wake. In many stories her brother told her before bedtime, bad witches kept them as pets to do bad things to others. She also heard a lot of scary things about them. They were dirty. Ugly. A bad omen.

The cold night entered and blew her cover away, revealing the shivering six-year old for it to target. Surprised, she quickly looked up in fear, expecting something. Something scary, or perhaps painful. But nothing came.

The raven only looked at her.

For the first time, she took a long, careful look at it.

She saw it cocked its neck as if curious. Then soundlessly, it stretched its great pitch-black wings and spread it wide. Flapping its wings several times, the raven stood and took off into the night sky.

* * *

Orihime woke up with her hands clenched tightly at the sheets. She sat up and noticed the day was still early.

She glanced at the window of her bedroom, drowsiness still lingered in her slightly unfocused gaze. The window was supposed to be closed tightly, while a red curtain blocked the morning sunlight, making the red color seemed brighter. Looking at it, Orihime was reminded of another dream about her childhood memory. She seemed to see them a lot these days.

A yawn escaped her parted lips.

She got off the bed and went towards the wooden cabinet, taking a photo of her brother. "Good morning, brother." She smiled sweetly at her brother's smiling face and brought it up, kissing the cold surface of the glass. Then she put it back again. As she did, a knock on the door reached her ears.

"Orihime?" A person called from outside the door. It was Stark's voice. "Are you awake? The breakfast is ready."

"Y-yes! Just a minute!" She replied as she drew out the top drawer, fishing out a baby blue towel. Then she went to the bathroom nearby the entrance of her bedroom.

"Alright then. I'll be waiting." Stark's voice said. But before he could step away, Orihime quickly went to the door, calling his name in a rushing tone. "W-wait a minute Professor!" She exclaimed, pressing her palms against the wooden surface.

She could hear the sound of a halted step. "…yes? What is it?"

"Um…" Orihime stuttered. Her voice sounded almost desperate when she spoke out. "About Ulquiorra…"

There was a moment of silent after she said it, but she waited patiently until Stark responded. "…I'm sorry. I have no idea either."

At Stark's reply, Orihime felt a sharp pain clenching in her chest tightly. The pain made it hard for her to breathe, as if something choked her from inside. "I see…" Her voice trembled ever so slightly, it almost went unheard. She felt a lump stuck in her throat and she could say no more words.

In her mind, every time she closed her eyes, an image of a man with hair as black as the night sky and smoldering emerald eyes appeared before her eyelids. And her reflection within those confused flaxen depths.

She could not take her mind off of him.

He hadn't been coming to campus for almost a week now. Since that day, he never showed up in front of Orihime and refused to meet her. The reason, Orihime herself didn't have the slightest idea. It was like Ulquiorra purposely avoided her. Why? She was neither mad nor angry. If Ulquiorra was the one mad at her, why didn't he give her a chance to apologize, whatever she did to offend him?

Orihime didn't understand.

_Ulquiorra…_

She wanted to meet him. To talk to him. To understand him. Although she knew next to nothing about him, she wanted Ulquiorra to tell her. She wished he would trust her enough to tell her more about him. Orihime recalled that night a week ago, when Nnoitra agreed to tell her what he knew about Ulquiorra.

"The King's a real mystery, eh? No one kno' where he came fro' an' how he ended up lookin' like tha'." Nnoitra told her a while after Orihime finished treating his injuries.

To her amazement, his wounds were healing up very quickly, even without medicine. His lungs seemed to repair itself and Nnoitra was able to speak normally again. But at this point, she felt she shouldn't be surprised as everything she experienced had proved no common logic worked in this place.

"I met 'im 'bout three or four centuries ago, at some village in southern Britain'."

Caramel eyes widened at his statement. "T-three hundred years!? You're that old!?" She asked in complete shock.

"Well, we're kinda immortal thanks to the curse. Tha's why these wounds are no big for us, we won't die tha' easily." Nnoitra's eyes pointed at his dislocated injured arm, which was hemorrhaging quite a heavy amount of blood a while ago, now had closed up completely and to show how much he had healed, Nnoitra flung it around effortlessly. Orihime watched in awe.

"Still hurts like a bitch thou'."

"I-I see." Orihime nervously said.

Nnoitra stretched his shoulders, suddenly catching a reflection of the red rose tattoo running down his left eye like a scar on a broken piece of a mirror, fallen from the impact of previous ruckus. His finger went up and traced along the tattoo. "The curse 'ere… is the price fo' our granted wish."

Orihime's gaze fell to Nnoitra, one of her hand instinctively reached to her shoulder and touched her back. "Granted… wish."

"Anyone 'ave a wish or two, right? We 'ave 'em too, the only difference is tha' we actually met the guy who can actually grant our impossible wishes. Thou' it turns out we 'ave to pay the goddamn price fo' it." Nnoitra spread his index and middle fingers and showed her the living red rose tattoo, that grey orb gazed downward.

Orihime gulped. "What kind of wish?" She asked.

"Many things. Money. Power. Strength. immortality. Humans're a bunch of egoistical babes tha' thinks only fo' 'emselves and befo' those lots _he_ came. Out of nowhere. No one kno' who he was or where he came fro'. But anyone can tell he's different from the others. Somethin' 'bout him is out of this world. He's got the power an' peculiar charisma tha' draws people to him. Like moths to fire." Nnoitra noticed his broken mask was lying nearby; he outstretched one of his thin bony arms and grabbed it. He turned it around, staring at the shattered part.

"But I kno' from the first I saw 'im… tha' he's jinxed."

Orihime was suddenly reminded of the first time she saw Ulquiorra, about a year ago when she just entered college. She didn't know him then, she didn't even know his name. But she remembered the first time she saw him and the first time their gazes collided. He was standing by a bookshelf in the library, reading. And Orihime was passing by the room, the door was opened then and she only caught a glimpse of him from the gap created by the opened door.

For a second, he lifted his eyes up and their eyes met. It only lasted for two seconds. And yet… Orihime wasn't able to forget those deep chartreuse depths.

Later she found out his name. Ulquiorra was a strange one. He always seemed expressionless and she had never seen him smile, laugh, or even angry. He was always alone, reading in the library most of the time he wasn't in the class. Always quiet and composed. And yet the strange thing was, no one dared to approach him. Not even those delinquents who often bullied quiet, scholar-type kids. Not one of them ever tried to mess with Ulquiorra. The reason for that was unknown.

Even Orihime had known all along but had only realized it now. It was because Ulquiorra was different. He had something that enamored people around him in a wicked way. Although he was quiet and spoke little, there were times when Orihime incidentally saw Ulquiorra being confessed to, and it wasn't rare to hear some girls talking of about him or trying to get close to him. And although Orihime wasn't exactly fond of him back then… she couldn't help but to notice he was _there_.

Was that also because of his wicked charisma?

"How could no one know?" She suddenly asked. "Aren't you all have lived with him for a long time? Surely, you must know more."

Nnoitra only glanced at her in silence. He put his elbow on his folded knee and sighed. "…sadly, not m'place to say anythin' further. The King's got this annoyin' power so he'd know everythin' I told ya. Wish I can tell ya more, but myself dun' kno' much. Tha' guy likes to keep secrets."

Orihime fell silent, before she inquired. "…can I ask one more thing?"

"What?"

"What was your wish that have made you… the way you are now?"

Nnoitra was taken by the latter question as shown in his widened grayish black orbs. He lowered his gaze to the broken mask in his hands and then to the reflection of his tattooed left eye. He stared at it. "…my wife." He murmured.

But it reached Orihime's ears perfectly. "…eh?"

His eyes were still looking down, forlorn shadowed his expression. "To save… my dyin' wife."

She could find no words to respond. Nnoitra gave her a bitter smile.

"A hell of a woman she was, only she the kinda lass who would want ta live with a penniless dog like me. Heh. She coulda tied the knots with some rich nobility an' all she did was followin' me 'round. Even I dun' get her sometimes." Nnoitra stared at the dark ceilings as he told his story, although his words were harsh, he couldn't hide a smile of happiness that rose on the corner of his lips.

Orihime felt a pang clenching in her chest as she heard his story. She began to understand Nnoitra bit by bit. He then told her that his wife became ill only a few months after their marriage, it was an incurable disease at that time and had claimed many lives. And when Nnoitra was desperate for a cure, the only salvation came to him was—

"Do you… love her?" Orihime timidly asked.

Nnoitra only stared at her and grinned.

It was as if he told her, "Enough to spend an eternity cursed as a nameless monster."

That answer melted Orihime's heart almost immediately. Before, she couldn't imagine what the cause of all those abnormality and tragedy that fell upon those cursed people, but now she began to understand the dark side of the curse, and the desperation of the people who were willing to abandon many things for their wishes. But Orihime had only learnt one.

Somehow she felt if she knew more, the reasons and causes behind the cursed people, perhaps… she would come to know more about Ulquiorra too.

Stark and Orihime walked together to the campus. It had been going on for a week, the day after that night, Stark suddenly appeared by her apartment's door. Since then he had been staying in her brother's bedroom and Orihime even lent him a duplicate key. He walked her to the class before he went to teach, and even waited until she finished with her part-time works to walk her home. He even made breakfast and dinner and cleaned the house for her.

In short, Stark acted like a bodyguard and housekeeper. Another odd thing was, Stark never once, transformed to his beast form in the nights he stayed in her house.

One time when she asked, he only answered with an ambiguous smile and quickly changed the topic. And Orihime just stopped asking after that. She felt that Stark's existence in her house acted as the only connection to Ulquiorra she had at the moment, so she didn't push it.

Today as usual, he took her to the class.

"Today you don't have to work, right? I'll come to pick you up this afternoon."

Orihime only nodded.

She entered the class and immediately saw Tatsuki waved at her. Smiling in response, she went to an empty seat on her right and put her bag on the desk. She bade Tatsuki and Renji good morning, Renji grinned and bade her back, but Tatsuki looked at her with suspicion.

"Hime, I notice you're looking down these past few days… are you alright?" She asked, standing by her desk.

"You're such an idiot, Tatsuki, of course that's 'coz her boyfriend's been absent." Renji laughingly teased.

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Is that true?"

"Hmm." Orihime smiled bitterly, although she wanted to know too what was going on with Ulquiorra. The fact that she had no idea irritated her. She could only balled her palms tightly.

Tatsuki had been observing her best friend. "Well, I guess I can't understand a lover's spat. But if you want to talk to someone, I'm always available, okay?" She told her with a smile.

Orihime smiled back. "Thanks, Tatsuki."

When Byakuya entered the class, Tatsuki immediately went back to her own seat. Orihime opened the zipper of her bag and brought her hand in to get her books. As he was doing so, she suddenly noticed something slipped off of her bag and fell to the floor. Her eyes were fixated on that thing.

A black feather.

Ulquiorra.

* * *

Stark was having lunch with another female teacher at the campus café, they were having a lively conversation. The café was less crowded than usual, since it was already past the lunch break. There were only the two of them with a few other students. Stark was sipping on his coffee when a call of his name reached his ears.

"Professor Stark."

It was Orihime. She looked breathless, a hand clutched to her chest and she was gasping for air. Drops of sweats dripped down her temples and her skin, dampening her clothes. She looked like she had just run a mile. Surprised, Stark put down the cup and stood up, staring questioningly at her.

"Orihime, what happened? What about your class—"

"Professor." Orihime gasped, lifting up her gaze to look straight to Stark's obsidian eyes. "There's something… I want to know. Please tell me…"

Stark was dumbfounded. Slowly, he turned halfway at the female teacher who accompanied him. She nodded and then stood up. "Ms. Kuukaku, I'm sorry but…" Stark apologetically said.

"No worries. We can continue our conversation next time. Good luck counselin' your student." She said with a grin.

"I hope you'll be willing to have lunch with me again tomorrow?" Stark asked.

"Sure. Anytime."

After she left, Stark led Orihime to sit on an empty chair beside him and let her rest. He waited until she calmed down, ordering a glass of water for her. She drank some and sighed, soon she was no longer panting and had recovered. When Stark was sure she was fine, he asked.

"What do you want to know?"

She lifted her gaze up, putting down the glass. Without further ado, she asked straightforwardly. "Why are you here? Why—why are you here, taking care of me?" Her eyes stared earnestly at him.

The older man didn't answer immediately, with a deep sigh, he replied. "…it's as you've guessed. The master gave me the order… to protect you and provide anything you need." He explained.

Orihime didn't respond. She had figured that much.

"Why… why didn't he tell this himself? Why did he have to hide himself from me? I—" Orihime suddenly felt heat rushed to her eyes, and hot liquid began clouding her vision. She immediately wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

Stark remained silent. "I believe…" He muttered. "It's because he doesn't want to hurt you."

Orihime snapped open her eyes. But what surfaced from her heart wasn't sympathy, but anger. "Why would he think I need such protection!? I'm not made of glass! I'm not that weak either, if he refused to meet me because of such reasons, then I think he's just being a coward!"

Orihime had no idea why she let her anger overflowed. She was angry at Ulquiorra, for being such a coward who refused to meet him just because she had seen a dark side of him. And she was angry at herself, for being completely useless and couldn't do anything to help Ulquiorra, or the others. Even if she wanted to help, to talk, and to understand him, Ulquiorra kept refusing her and it hurt. It hurt her from the insides, knowing she wasn't trusted by him.

"Orihime…" Stark called out as the girl hung her head, he furrowed his eyebrows. Dropping his gaze, a hand slowly crept up to the inner pocket of his black coat. From the pocket, he took out a small phial filled with thick blue liquid.

"Orihime, look at this." Stark showed her the phial.

"What's that?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"A suppressant." He told her.

"This is very hard to come by. This is the secret why I haven't been transformed into my beast form in the nights I stayed in your home. If I took this suppressant, my transforming period will be suppressed and in exchange, transported to someone else to take it. In another word, that person takes my night transforming period and adds it to the day. For as long as I took this, that person will remain in his beast form _day_ and _night. _This is why Ulquiorra couldn't meet you."

Orihime was both awed and dumbfounded. "Eh? That means…"

Stark played the phial in his fingers, the liquid swayed inside. He sighed as he put it back into his coat's inner pocket. "…Orihime." He called gently. "This suppressant is a solid evidence of Ulquiorra's goodwill. Don't be angry at him, he's only thinking the best for you."

She was at loss of words.

The older man smiled soothingly at her, patting her soft tresses. "A week ago," He started. "When he told me to go to your place and take the suppressant with me, I strongly rejected it. Because I know the making of this suppressant requires some… sacrifices in his part. I tried to reason to him that it'll be just fine to protect you in the day, but he refused my suggestion and said to me,"

"_That won't do." Ulquiorra firmly rejected Stark's suggestion._

"_Why? Wouldn't it be better if I just guard her in the day? You don't have to do this!" Stark insisted._

_The master only stared at his servant, he looked unfazed. His eyes went to the dim waxing moon that graced the dark night sky. "Because—"_

"—'she told me she doesn't like to be alone at night'." Stark recited Ulquiorra's statement.

Orihime's eyes widened.

There was a moment of silence between them as no one spoke. A couple students who were eating at a table next to them finished their meal and stood up, leaving the area with laughter. Only seconds later, Orihime stood up as well. To Stark's surprise, she briefly bowed to him and flung her bag to her shoulder, all without a single word. When she turned on her heels and began walking, Stark finally reacted and shouted.

"Where are you going?"

Orihime halted her steps. She turned halfway around to face her teacher. Stark was both shocked and confused when he saw her expression.

A frown graced her pretty face while furrows formed between her lush eyebrows, Orihime answered in a strong and firm voice.

"To see Ulquiorra."

And then she turned and left the dumbfounded man behind her.

She was _angry_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Okay. I know you want to kill me. But don't. Else you won't be able to see the story's ending. I've gotten back to school, you know how it works. And enjoy the chapter! :D

_Chapter seven: Mutuality_

Orihime was never one to be described as hot-headed.

She was, unlike her best friend Tatsuki, a very good-natured person with a certain degree of calmness in her; she was gentle, kind, and although sometimes gave out an impression of an airhead, she was in fact, a very pure person. Always smiling, even at the most unpleasant situation she had always remained cool-head. Almost no one, except her brother and Tatsuki, had ever seen her angry. She was always the patient, unselfish, gentle child. But of course no person could actually be so gentle or sublime.

She was always been rather quiet and a bit of an introvert. Her heart was like a box that vented in all of her emotions and preferred to hide them as to not worry others for her cause.

But the feelings and thoughts had been vented in that box, mounting the ones already there with new ones, every single day, for the whole week.

It would be no wonder the box overloaded and exploded, releasing all she had bottled up inside. And when such a calm child got angry…

Orihime didn't heed Tatsuki's call when she rushed out of the classroom without a word.

On the corner of her eyes, she saw the eyes of her friends and classmates when she passed by them, ignoring the looks on their gaping faces. She went down the many rows of seats and long tables in long striding steps. At the end of the rows, she turned sharply towards the only exit of that room, bumping unintentionally with the beautiful man of a professor.

She grunted an apology to him, but nevertheless quickly went past him without a second look.

Behind her, as she exited herself, were the looks of absolute astonishment and bafflement.

Byakuya just stood there, eyes widened. He wasn't sure if the person who he had just seen earlier was the same person he had in mind as he mumbled in uncertainty. "…Orihime?"

She felt a lump in her throat as she ran along the hallways; there was an unfamiliar feeling close to nausea building up in the pit of her stomach, rising ever so slowly. She could barely identify that feeling but she didn't care. It must've shown on her face but she didn't care.

She just stopped caring for anything else but one thing.

When she found Stark, she felt the nauseating feeling choked her.

She suddenly felt irritated. There was a small guilt popped in the back of her mind for interrupting him and his partner, but even that she didn't care. The burning pain in her chest demanded her to do what she did. Her mind cried to release what she could not say. As if a ban had been lifted, Orihime could not hold it in anymore.

And after she heard Stark's story, she saw red. She understood those feelings were anger.

She was irritated and mad at Ulquiorra, for his lack of self-explanation and act of cowardice using her as a cover. The nausea became a burning torch of that scorched her insides, clenching in her chest in a tight vice-like grip.

Yet there was a bitter longing in the depths of her heart.

She wanted to see Ulquiorra. To talk to him and make him spit out all of his true intentions—as well as give him a piece of her mind. It was something she could no longer restrain. She felt if she didn't do it, nothing would change.

"To see Ulquiorra."

After that declaration, she left Stark.

From there on she went to the station and got into the bullet train all by herself, showing her strong will to see Ulquiorra all out of her own wish not because others urging her to. She wanted to show him how she could _take care_ of herself just _fine_.

Now she was walking on a lone road surrounded by woods, although she had only been there twice she remembered the way to Ulquiorra's mansion. The mansion was located deep within the woods of the neighboring town. It took about forty minutes to get there. But it was the first time she went there alone, though she wasn't afraid since the sun was still quite high.

But the woods were a bit too silent and eerie for her liking.

Orihime walked in a fast pace. The dense woods gave out a creepy atmosphere and there she heard no sound at all, even the noise of rustling leaves or bugs she heard at the entrance had no longer existed. There was only the constant abnormal silence. Orihime could only hear the sound of her own footsteps. Thank goodness for that, if she hadn't she would've choked from the unexplained suffocation she felt.

_Rustle_.

She gasped and impulsively halted her steps at the sudden noise.

She snapped her head around and about, finding nothing. There was nothing around her. No possibly dangerous animals. Orihime sighed softly, feeling a drop of cold sweat made a trail down her temples.

_Rustle_.

Orihime held her breath.

But she tensed again when that tingly feeling again. There was no more noise but she felt as if she was being watched by someone. As if a thousand observing eyes were looking at her stealthily, from a place she couldn't see. She could hear her heart beat loudly in her ears. Drops of sweat began dripping down her skin.

The noise intensified.

_Rustle. Rustle. Rustle._

A shrill chill ran up her spines as she shuddered. Orihime caught a glimpse of something black moving on the corner of her eyes. She snapped her head around and found something a bit far from her. Something that looked out of this world; it was as big as a person—the body was like that of a human—but its body was completely black, crawling on all four with a pair of big hostile silvery eyes fixating at her caramel orbs. Its body was covered with some sort of furs, only they looked like burning black flames, standing up in smoldering motion. Like an epitome of evil spirit. A black beast.

She stiffened.

The creature cocked its head, taking a step forward. Orihime twitched. It took another step, circling around Orihime. It was as if he was observing her… or rather, _assessing_ her. The black beast's long ears flapped lightly and slowly, ever so slowly it narrowed its eyes and a wide, creepy smile formed on its flat, dark face. One that instantaneously made her reel back, face blanched.

It took a step forward. Another. And another. And suddenly its speed increased and it moved at an incredibly fast pace towards Orihime as she stood there astounded and too frightened to move, wide-eyed. The creature's smug face morphed even more cruel and amused as it dashed, kicking at the ground and leaping towards her. Orihime couldn't find the energy to move. The black beast gritted and showed its sharp, black fangs.

Orihime wanted to close her eyes, but even that she couldn't do it.

The creature was only an inch away from her face.

Then darkness consumed her vision.

"_No te muevas_, _Muerte_."

Someone had closed Orihime's eyes.

That person's hand left her eyes and then, with a strange-shaped white sword in the other hand hit the creature right in its stomach and sent it flying across the narrow road. It hit the hard ground and made a loud dull noise, leaving a ragged trail in its wake. The beast whined pathetically, coughing up dirt. Though it didn't appear injured since the sword was still sheathed.

"Be gone." That person mouthed inanimately, like a strict order. The black creature jerked and stood up whimpering softly, dragging its limp legs towards the woods and disappearing among the dense leaves of the bushes.

After that, that person turned to the silent girl, noticing her trembling body and lips. "It's alright now."

The voice sounded deep and emotionless, but somehow soothing to Orihime's ears. Her tensed body suddenly relaxed and she slumped to her knees, finding herself able to breathe again. She opened her eyes. Her whole body was still shaking uncontrollably. She panted, her clothes were drenched in sweat. Orihime wrapped her arms around herself, feeling her skin sticky and cold.

A hand was outstretched towards her.

Orihime looked up and for the first time saw the face of her savior. A tall, beautiful golden-haired woman was lending her a helping hand, which she accepted without a second thought. Orihime was entranced by that person's seemingly stoic charm, and an air of dignity and independence that surrounded her. She gave out a strong impression.

Her tan skin and voluptuous body wrapped by the short, high-collared leather jacket and tight leather pants she wore leaked out masculine feelings. But she nevertheless was a beautiful woman. And although Orihime was also a girl she felt instant admiration towards this charismatic woman, and oddly, a familiar feeling she didn't know how to perceive.

After Orihime stood up, she realized the woman was much taller than she was. She had to strain her neck to look up to her. Her azure eyes beneath thick eyelashes seemed dull and emotionless. They reminded her of someone she knew, but somehow she couldn't remember.

The blonde noticed Orihime's long silence. "Sorry about that, Death still lacks of discipline."

Orihime looked confused. "Death?" Was that the name of that awful black creature?

"Our watchdog. His duty is to drive out unwanted guests. He must've thought you were an intruder." She explained. "But to actually assault random people… I will discipline him later. I apologize for his behavior." She bowed apologetically.

"Oh… it's alright. Since you've gone into the trouble helping me…" Orihime quickly said. Then she realized. "…wait, do you know me?"

"Of course, Stark told me. You're Orihime Inoue, the Master's guest." She nodded, crossing her arms. "This is the first time we meet, I am Tia Halibel. The head security. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Orihime Inoue, but just call me Orihime…" Orihime blushed, feeling awkward by Halibel's politeness. Despite the fact she was acting so stuffy, she seemed like a nice person.

"You shouldn't walk around here by yourself. There are various… _things_ scatter around." Halibel warned, she turned around and walked ahead, glancing over her shoulders. "Come, I'll lead the way."

Orihime had no choice but to comply, given if there were more _things_ like Death, or maybe worse, suddenly appeared and attacked her again. It was much safer to follow Halibel. They walked in silence. Halibel didn't seem the type to talk much, she noticed, but she wasn't exactly a bad person, much better than Nnoitra, to say the least. Although the man promised he'd never do that again to her.

Speaking of him… Halibel was one of them. Did that mean, like Nnoitra, she knew about Ulquiorra to a certain degree? Orihime wanted to know, but decided to save the question for later.

The silence of both Halibel and the woods summoned back the uncomfortable feeling.

"Um…why is it so quiet here?" She asked, making a small conversation.

" 'tis because of the barrier." Came a reply from the older woman. "It bans the sounds of all living creatures within the radius of two hectares around the mansion, except for human intruders, so Death can find them easier. It also gives the local citizens a false idea that this place was haunted."

Somehow that made sense. Orihime had been feeling nothing but spine-chilling eeriness when she entered the area. The last time she was there was with other people to distract her from noticing the abnormality. No one would want to enter such a place. It was certainly a clever idea, she mused.

Orihime shook her head.

She reminded herself of her main goal for going alone without Stark by her side. To show Ulquiorra that she could at least, take care of herself. But somehow, _again_, she was helped. Once again, she showed how much she _needed_ others' protection. It was frustrating. Being completely helpless in such times only gave them another reason to protect her like she was some kind of damsel in distress.

With the thought alone, again that smoldering irritation skyrocketed.

"…Ms. Halibel." She called out.

"Just call me Halibel. Is there something wrong?" The taller woman asked.

"I want to see Ulquiorra."

Halinbel halted.

She turned her body halfway around and looked at the younger girl's face. Orihime stopped as well, and there was a moment of silent as the two stared at each other. Halibel's blue gazes glinted strangely. "…to the Master?"

Orihime balled her fists tightly on her sides. She nodded.

Halibel only stood there, but her eyes strayed somewhere else and seemed absent. There was an emotion Orihime couldn't identify showing on her face, she looked a bit… sad. But her expression changed to ambigous a second later. "Understood. I will take you to him."

She turned on her back and resumed walking.

Orihime followed her from behind. Although she was quiet along the way, she was actually a bit bothered by Halibel's reaction when she mentioned Ulquiorra's name. She seemed a bit disturbed and restless, but she of course, was not a mind reader, Orihime didn't know what Halibel was thinking. But she opted to say nothing about it.

After a few minutes of walking in an awkward atmosphere, the mansion finally came to their lines of vision. When they were just a bit far away from the house, Halibel wordlessly stopped on her track. Orihime wondered why she had stopped all of the sudden, a bit more walking and they would arrive soon…

The blonde looked around and settled her eyes at a spot filled with bushes and leaves, then she only stared at it for some time. Then she began to speak in a low tone. "Mila Rose, Apache, SunSun… come."

Orihime heard the leaves rustled softly. And all of a sudden—as if her eyes betrayed her—three girls appeared before the taller woman, they just appeared out of thin air. Orihime didn't see or notice their arrival at all. But the bushes moved just then… the only possible explanation she could think of was that maybe they moved too fast for her eyes to catch. Once again she was reminded of how common logics didn't work there.

"Mistress Halibel!" Exclaimed the girl with bob hair cut and white jumpsuit, who stood in the middle. She looked happy and lively when she saw Halibel with a wide smile.

"Mistress, do you need something from us?" A beautiful girl with long wavy hair on her right politely said, bowing respectfully. She looked very fashionable and feminine with pastel-colored sweater and short skirt.

"Apache, stop it, my ears gonna turn deaf because of your monstrous shriek." The girl with long and straight hair grunted, blatantly mocking the first girl. She gingerly closed her ears with seemingly oversized lacy sleeves, she wore a black dress with laces at many parts of her attire. She looked both cute and elegant in it.

"What!? No it won't! You're just jealous of my voice Sunsun!" Apache retorted sharply, face reddened in anger.

"What, that horrible overly high-pitched falsetto of yours? No thanks." The girl named SunSun shrugged; didn't seem the slightest fazed.

"Enough, you two. You're being rude to Mistress Halibel." The feminine girl with long wavy hair warned, looking slightly annoyed.

At her statement, the other two quickly went quiet. Although Halibel didn't say a single word all the while they argued. She only coolly approached the wavy-haired girl and stopped in front of her. "Mila Rose, I'm going to escort the guest inside. Be sure to watch in my place." She said.

"Understood, ma'am." Mila Rose complied, smiling in satisfaction. Her cheeks reddened in joy. The triad looked like they admired Halibel very much. Every one of them had that similar expression when Halibel went to talk to them.

All the while, Orihime remained quiet. She didn't know what to say, being a stranger to them, she chose to act as a wallflower.

"A guest, huh?" Suddenly, the girl called Apache boldly approached her. She stared closely at Orihime, from head to toe, leaving the girl in question feeling awkward. Apache resumed completely oblivious, going around her and assessing her whole appearance, both the back and the front. "Hmmm," She narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Orihime's eyes.

"Not bad." She commented blatantly, looking openly intrigued. "You're the next gal, huh? Wonder if ya can last longer than the last." She grinned impulsively.

Orihime tensed when she heard the last words. _The last…?_

"Apache, come here." Halibel interrupted, the girl quickly straightened her back and happily complied. Before they continued their halted journey, Halibel glanced at Mila Rose one more time.

"Rose, I'm counting on you." And Mila Rose nodded.

Both of them finally arrived at the mansion entrance. The building appeared old and timeworn, the wall paint was dried and shredded, overgrown vines crept up the tarnished bricks. However, there were lines of well-cared rose bushes surrounding the building. Blooming beautiful crimson roses livened up the gloomy feeling the house gave. They were so beautiful and seemed to glow brightly that Orihime was immediately entranced by the picturesque sight of them.

"We're here." Halibel's voice sucked her attention. They were standing just before the door.

"Oh, yeah." Then Orihime gingerly went to the doorknob. But before she could let the gap wide enough to enter, she stopped, realizing Halibel was still standing at the spot she was before. She didn't show an intention to enter.

"Um, aren't you coming?" She asked.

Halibel looked indifferent, but Orihime could catch an odd light flashed within her indigo eyes. "…No." She said. "I'm only escorting you, I should be going now. I've other duties."

"But you said you'd take me to Ulquiorra."

Again, Orihime saw a strange gleam flashed within those deep blue eyes.

"…sorry for breaking my promise, but I'm not allowed to enter the mansion at the moment." She explained, her eyes didn't seem to reflect emotions as she said so.

For some reasons, Orihime didn't believe what those eyes told her. "Why?" She inquired.

Halibel paused. She didn't seem surprised at her question; instead she lowered her gaze slightly. Then she sighed, crossing her arms. "I believe this question is irrelevant to your visit." She dodged the question. Then she spun on her heels and walked down the stairs, before she left she glanced over her shoulder.

"I've taken you to the mansion safely, now if you excuse me…"

This time, without even as much as another word Halibel walked away, leaving the human girl alone wondering. Orihime only stood by the door, staring at Halibel's back and the sword she carried, something about her, from the way she gestured and stood proud to the way she spoke reminded her of someone. The nostalgic feeling kept intruding her mind but she couldn't seem to press the red button.

The way Halibel spoke and the way she acted… why was it bothering her so?

Orihime kept on observing absently until the tall woman vanished within the woods. Orihime then turned on her back and pushed open the door, it creaked loudly and the sound echoed through the walls of the hallway.

Without further ado, she stepped in.

Halibel watched as the door slowly swung shut.

Crossing her arms, she had her back against the hard surface of the tree pillar, her feet settled firmly on a strong branch of the tree. The shadow of the leaves perfectly coated her presence from the eyes of those who were afar, but gave her a complete view of the surrounding mansion. A perfect place to stand guard.

Strong breeze flown golden tresses onto her beautiful face, she closed her eyes slightly. Then a rustling sound roused her eyelids open. She tore her gaze to the source of the noise and saw a bush nearby moved in frantic motion, leaves rustling against each other. Halibel only stared as the noise grew wilder, and a second later, a silhouette of an uncanny creature revealed itself from within them.

It was not a silhouette, but a black beast in human shape crawling on all four.

Halibel seemed she had expected him to come. She pulled back her left arm and extended it towards the creature.

The beast responded with its back and long ears standing up, jumping to her side and sniffing at her offered hand lovingly. Halibel let him sniffed at her hand, but soon moved it to scratch the beast's chin, which he seemed to enjoy tremendously. Death purred softly, his silvery eyes narrowed in pleasure. He was just like a dog being spoiled by its master.

He let out a whine when Halibel retreated. She gestured to her side and the black beast comprehended, he went and sat by her side, where he again received his mistress's gentle caresses. He had yet to notice that Halibel's eagle eyes were looking at the spot where Orihime had vanished.

Death whined questioningly, summoning his mistress's attention.

"It's nothing." Halibel said as she scratched the ender side of his chin. She glanced at the same spot again. She wasn't smiling, her azure eyes flashed slightly.

"It's just that… I was thinking. Maybe it would've been better if I had not stopped you earlier." One of Death's ears perked up and twitched. The hairs on his nape stood on its end. Cowering, he started growling deeply.

Halibel glanced briefly at the beast, only to bring her razor sharp eyes back to the old building.

* * *

Silent darkness met her when Orihime entered the mansion.

Unlike the night, the light of the day made the mansion so much brighter and livelier. Warm sunlight entered from the opened windows and crept onto her skin almost immediately, grazing her chilled skin warm from the cold wind outside. The room was dimly lighted, only the sun illuminated some parts of the insides, the light mostly came from a tall window at one side of the main hall.

"Hello?" Orihime called out, it echoed and resounded back to her.

Odd. It was very quiet.

Curious, Orihime stepped forward, vaguely noticing her loosening grip to the wooden door. She squeaked when the door creaked close behind her. She stared at it wide-eyed, hearing her heart pulsing in her ears. She reeled back instinctively, until her back hit the wall in an area shrouded by shadow. But when her back did hit the wall, the supposedly firm and flat surface were actually slumped to the inside and the surface… rough and deteriorated.

Orihime glanced over her shoulder only to find rubbles by her feet. She looked puzzled at first, but then even more so when her gaze went up to find a large crack on the wall in the size of a bulldozer's iron ball. She gasped, closing her mouth in disbelief. She stared dumbfounded at the damage. She stepped back and her foot bumped onto something. Gasping and staggering but managing to not fall down, she turned around sharply and the sight of a legless, broken wooden chair was at her feet, and pieces of wood scattered around. Her eyes instinctively trailed at her surrounding.

The main hall was in a complete, utter mess.

It was nothing as when she was there before. Heavily damaged furniture that had broken in pieces scattered around and about, covering the floors and the carpets like snow on ground. Antique chairs, cupboards, tables, and lamps were missing body parts and were all lying broken on the torn carpets. The lost pieces couldn't be identified which they belonged. The paintings were either fell down from their hangers, or their places had been disoriented. The curtains and wallpapers were torn, ripped to rags. The walls were graced by a series of cracks and holes, each in different sizes. Compared to the beautiful, well-arranged, well-maintained house before, this place was as good as the insides of a sunken ship.

Orihime couldn't believe what she saw.

What had happened here…?

"It was the master's wrath."

She snapped her gaze at the source of the voice.

Blue eyes met hers. Grimmjow's smoldering azure hair looked greasy and he looked different, his ever-omnipresent smirk was replaced by a displeased frown. Orihime could easily tell that the blue-haired man was tired. He was standing sluggishly with his left side pressed against an undamaged pillar, looking obviously irritated but languid. His gaze didn't look as energetic and mean as it used to be, she concluded something must've happened to make even _him_ so listless.

"What happened…?" She asked.

Grimmjow snorted, pointing at the chaos left in the room with his prickly glare. Orihime followed his line of vision. "Look closely, chick. This is what we get from an angry master. That guy did _this_. Without even so much as explaining what the fuck reason he did it." He glanced fiercely at her. "…ya know why, don'tcha."

Orihime frowned. "…I don't."

"_Really_?" Grimmjow spat to the floor indignantly, glaring disbelievingly. "I don't believe ya. He's one dull guy, if there's somethin' that can piss him off that bad that must've come from the outsider—meaning you."

"I really don't know." Orihime retorted, growing impatient. "But I intend to know. I want to know what caused him to do this. I want to meet him and talk to him, as soon as possible. So Grimmjow…please _don't get in my way_."

Azure eyes widened. Grimmjow's face blanked and he only stared at her. He didn't seem to expect that kind of answer from Orihime, or rather, this kind of _rebellious_ reaction. He looked completely taken aback.

Orihime, on the other hand, decided to ignore him and returned to her original intention. She then went to the stairs—with difficulties of avoiding broken glasses and stuff lying on the floor—and proceeded upstairs. Ignoring Grimmjow's call, she recalled the path she must take to reach Ulquiorra's room and she followed the halls with long, hurried pace. She could feel the longing feeling and impatience growing within for each step she took.

_Ulquiorra_. _Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra_. The name resounded in her mind. He had been thinking about him every single day, almost every second of the week. She couldn't think of anyone else but him, even Ichigo. It was as if Ichigo had gone from her mind and memory, she had not thought of the man she was in love with for a long time even once. She had never thought of someone this much other than her deceased brother. She wanted to see him so _bad_. It was like a torture, waiting every day for something that wouldn't come.

And the impatience building up in her chest was near to explode.

When the familiar door entered her line of sight, without further ado, she went and turned the doorknob, slamming open the door without hesitance.

Ulquiorra was inside as she expected, in his beast form even when the sun was still high; a fur-gloved hand was against the glass window, he had his body turned halfway around, both of his raven wings curled behind him. His yellow pupils looked focused as the turquoise sides widened at her presence. It looked like he wasn't expecting her arrival at all.

It was great that he didn't.

Orihime wordlessly strode towards him, a right hand raised. When she was close enough, she gave him a whole-hearted, fiercely sharp, and thoroughly sudden slap across his face until Ulquiorra's head was fully tilted to one side with a stinging red cheek.

She furrowed her eyebrows, lips frowned. "I don't want to hear anything but an explanation from you." She firmly stated, withdrawing her hand. She glared at him.

Ulquiorra's hand went to rub the painful left cheek; his face remained expressionless as his eyes met Orihime's anger-filled ones. She was frowning, but he could see tears building up within those pure eyes.

"Talk."

* * *

_No te muevas_—stay put

_Muerte—_Death

Big thanks for Rusky-boz for correcting my horrible Spanish! :D

**Author's Note:** Ish trying to update faster. Pray that God helps me finish all those adobe illustrations, typography, English debates, and other homework stuff. Reviews will definitely inspire me, thanks.


End file.
